


He's Not Impressed

by justsimplymeagain



Series: Crowley/Gabriel'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anti-Sabriel lol, Based during Season 8, Gabriel has problems, Gabriel ships Destiel, Gabriel's Past, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied Torture, M/M, Mention of other pairing types, Oddly caring Crowley (sort of), PTSD, Torture, Tuesday's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The discovery of a past, the problems of the present, a shared dislike for certain pairings and a rediscovering a barely nurtured connection between an Archangel and a Demon all the while dealing with current events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Anti-Sabriel Story. If that bothers you then turn back, if you don't like Sabriel or anything like that then by all means read it. If you don't then this story is for you. Whatever floats your boat. This isn't written to insult the pairing, this is more like me having a bit of fun at it's expense.

Gabriel first woke up when his grace shuddered the very same way a restarting heart would. His Grace was in fact everything after all. His heart. His lungs. His stomach and intestines. You name it, it was all in his Grace at once and not at all. He was made far differently then humans and everything else. 

Gabriel like his brethren was made of light of different levels. Gabriel was an Archangel, his light was unlike Angels or Seraphs. Just like he was practically another species altogether. It was a complicated and simple thing. 

Waking up wasn't the problem, finding that he was still weak and sore was. So he did what he did best, he fled and he found a spot to hide away. This time a janitor for a school. He had a weakness for kids and they quickly figured out that he was the person you go to for pranks and candy. The teachers didn't mind him either, Gabriel fit right in and he used his real name too. It wasn't viewed as too weird because there was humans alive that had the same name as him. Some foreign and immigrated to the country Gabriel currently lived in and some born here. It was slightly amusing. 

Eventually he got full rights to computers because that's what happens when you buddy up with the teacher who supervises them. She was a real doll too, he liked her to a point. Probably why he never targeted her with his pranks. And that was how he found out. 

No not about the Leviathans, he knows they'll be taken care of so he didn't sweat it. 

And no not about little Castiel and Dean-o going to Purgatory. Gabriel knows they'll get out. 

And no he wasn't talking about Naomi and her twisted view of things. If she gets too far ahead of herself then Gabriel would target her, but for now he'll let her try to fill shoes too big for her to fill and play boss. Castiel will be hurt but he will be fine in the end, he had friends who would fight for him the second they catch wind of what's going on. Not perfectly but they'll be there for the idiot angel and that's all that mattered. 

Sitting on the computer he stumbled onto a site that another student forgot to close out. At first he was amused and laughed freely because seriously some of the stuff written was far too amusing to not find amusement out of it. There was some writers that wrote some pretty interesting stuff, they may not be aware that what they were writing was about real people and situations and yet some got a lot of the facts right. He had favourites so he made an account and saved his favourite stories. It could give him idea's for the future. 

He also found that people loved to pair characters up. He found wincest and that made him wince because really, why on earth would people read their connection wrong like that? It didn't make sense, but it was forgivable and Gabriel can use it to screw with the Winchester's later on when he decides to show his face. There was also Destiel, and that was something that might do the broken angel and the elder Winchester some good. Gabriel wondered if Castiel would catch on to what Gabriel was trying to do if he decided to push the matter? 

There was also other odd pairings. Bobby and Crowley, Gabriel was amused and he was sure Crowley might be slightly amused and annoyed at the same time. There was Crowley and Dean, because really Sam had a demon why not Dean as well. Gabriel ended up in laughter. There was some pretty twisted pairings too, Alastair and Dean was one of them. Sure it was a possibility in reality but even Gabriel had to pity Dean for that, no one deserved to be at that demons side for any reason. 

All of it was amusing up until he stumbled on what is a great insult to him personally. He wasn't talking about pairing him with Dean, though he didn't fully agree on that because they were too alike sometimes so it wouldn't work out. No, he was talking about stories that seem to pop out of no where and multiply like unwanted rabbits. 

Pairing him with Sam Winchester! 

And they gave it a name. Sabriel. What an insult to his name! Gabriel ended up frowning as he sat back in the plastic chair. Snapping up a lollipop with the flavour of popcorn this time, last time it was skittles. Gabriel ended up chewing it instead because he found himself far from amused. 

In fact he felt insulted and thoroughly upset by it. If people read those books they'd see there was no chemistry between him and the giant emo of a Winchester. Gabriel tortured him for crying out loud with a hundred Tuesdays of watching his brother die in front of him no matter what he did. Then letting him stew for a year in a reality where he thinks Dean stayed dead before letting him out. Sure he did it partially because he was trying to teach the Winchester to let go. 

But only partially. He didn't like Sam at all. He didn't like Dean all that much either despite similarities. They both were the unlucky vessels of old Michael and Lucifer. His brothers. Gabriel pitied them, but he knew it would be okay to some degree. 

But still! Pairing him with the moody moose! No, no there was no way he'd stand for that. He wondered if Chuck could come back to being alive and the prophet to state at one of those conventions that there was never a possibility or chance for Gabriel to even want to get in the same room as Sam to get freaky. Shuddering at the thought Gabriel took a quick look at what was going on in the world at the moment and what the Winchester's were up to. 

He had to know what they were doing before he made a move of his own. 

It was easy to figure out when a warning signal went off in his mind. The first trail started in closing the gate to Heaven. If that happened all angels would be recalled immediately and Gabriel didn't want to go. He liked being on Earth! If he had to tear his own grace out and live as a human he would do that, but in truth at this point he'd still be able to be Loki without the grace. He evolved in some ways and adapted because of the sheer need for a substitute family and connections so with a new identity came new magics and signals that made him fully and completely Loki. Grace at times was just a perk. It was what brought him back, it was what amplified his already powerful skills as Loki. 

It was time to move and let himself be known to others. 

He liked this school though. He didn't just want to leave it without finding a replacement. So he gave in his two weeks notice the very next morning with the warning that he might have to leave sooner then that. Which was a given to Gabriel but at least he gave them warning and even trained the newcomer while checking him out to make sure he'll be safe for the children here. 

The second he had a chance to take off he did. He said good bye to some of the younger students though, like he said he had a soft spot for children. Their parents always asked him where he got the unique tasting candy, Gabriel always either said they were imported or he made them himself and all organic. They believed him which was rather stupid but okay. 

His first stop, well he didn't know where to go first. It wasn't like he could target the writers, they were unaware of his existence past that of a character in a book. There was at least one person he can target for this outrage. 

Sam Winchester himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Turns out either his instincts or his bad case of judgement picked for him. Gabriel found himself standing right in front of Crowley who was standing face to face with another demon more powerful then your average demon. A Knight of Hell, Gabriel killed a few of those in his time. Or maybe it was only a couple and a powerful demon here and there. They usually leave him be so he tends to leave them be unless it's in his best interest then he would happily smite them in very nasty ways. 

One thing was for sure, Gabriel was creative. 

“Hi sweetheart, you miss me.” Gabriel cheerfully said. Sometimes he tends to get a slight higher pitch, not much but it's there when he's cheerful. Or at least portraying cheer. Gabriel was good at keeping up images. He was the Trickster you know. 

“No. I was enjoying the peace and quiet.” Crowley replied, an annoyed expression instantly crossing his face. Gabriel was offended, you'd think his on and off again lover would be happy to see that Gabriel isn't dead. Gabriel thought about pouting, but really he wasn't that childish. Sometimes. He had his moments where his mood can shift from a happy one to a down right angry or aggressive mood. There were other moods of course, quiet and pensive or there was calm and happy. He suspects people would prefer him either quiet or calm and happy. 

There were reasons why his moods were so wide ranged and that they are usually in the extremes here and there. The Winchester's were lucky they always dealt with him when he was relevantly calm at times and always in control. They have yet to see him at his worst or his craziest or even at his best. Him standing up to his big brother, that was nothing compared to what he could do. He was just... 

He was just thrown off. That was his brother and he hardly recognized him through the rage and anger and insanity. Isolation didn't do him well. 

The Knight of Hell opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted with the snap of Gabriel's fingers and instantly found herself in the core of a randomly picked star between here and Saturn. It'll take her some time go get out of there, but she will escape. Just weakened. Quite frankly, Gabriel did everyone a favour by knocking her down a peg or two. 

“Lucky we got to talk.” Gabriel stated, not really caring that he just got glared at for using the one nickname that Crowley doesn't want to remember or hear again. Gabriel was if anything, bold when he wants to be. Needlessly said eventually he got to the point and Crowley at first was amused. 

Well not so much in regards to him being paired to the Winchester's, he really doesn't like them. And Gabriel made a bit scene when he caught on the fact that Crowley was obviously not happy with Sam being paired with the one and only Trickster. So say's Gabriel anyway. 

“So you're telling me that people like to pair you with the moose?” Crowley stated possibly the official third time he acknowledges it. Gabriel can only give a big smile at that, the first couple of times Gabriel made a scene. He was in a better mood now so can you blame him? 

“Yup.” Gabriel acknowledged, okay so maybe he was being a bit childish at the moment. But Gabriel really didn't care. He was more fractured then most would understand. Crowley has some idea, but he thinks it has to do with Pagan Gods and whatnot, he wouldn't have guessed that it had to do with Angels and Archangels, betrayals and abandonment. All topped with experimentation that Gabriel won't speak of. 

After all how else did they learn how to hurt and kill their own kind. 

“Hey! You there.” Crowley snapped, frustrated and just a tiny bit human in his concern. Fake or not, it was enough to shake Gabriel out of where his mind was wondering. It's been a long time since those memories came back to him. Gabriel snorted, going back into the role of the Trickster who Crowley knows the best. 

“Where else would I be?” Gabriel snapped back, even a Trickster can snap. Even a trickster God can become irate. Anyone can from the highest of ranks to the lowest. It was normal. Gabriel was fine with that, dealt with it and deals it out. 

“You were saying that fans of these foolish books based on those lumberjacks like pairing you with the moose. Why?” Crowley went on, not really caring about Gabriel's irate mood which was a blessing in disguise of information searching. It gave Gabriel an out and Crowley no doubt will come calling for a repayment later on. But that usually happens in very interesting ways. Though it turned out jello was not allowed in the bedroom, Crowley was bitching about it going places it shouldn't have. 

“How should I know?! People are crazy but you gotta love them. They make things interesting.” Gabriel happily answered, to be honest he was trying to figure the why out himself. Perhaps he'll have to speak with the giant Winchester after all so this trip might have been for nothing. Well, not completely. He might have a sidekick and they could come up with a solution to the whole closing the gates thing. 

Sure he did partially agree that closing the gates to Hell might be a good thing for humans, but with the gates closed where would the souls go? The second the gates were closed tight then nothing can come out and in the same time nothing can go out. Those doors have never been closed before, not fully. That was why there was always a crack, always a way in and out. It was to keep things moving like clockwork. Souls go in, at times demons come out. If souls couldn't go out they would become ghosts and eventually lose themselves and become aggressive. Ghost cases would jump dramatically for Hunters. 

And if Heaven's gates were closed then again no soul can go in and no soul designed to be prophets can be reborn. No Righteous men bestowed on the living. Nothing. The human race would rot like an isolated ant farm not being cared for. Angels would go nuts if they couldn't see past the gates, and you don't want to be stuck in Heaven with crazed angels. Gabriel knows far too intimately what can happen around then. And from different experiences. 

The Supernatural world can be disrupted. And then the restart switch would have to be triggered just to set things right and clean things up. It's happened before. Gabriel was young when it happened and the Leviathans were your equivalent of teenagers. They caused a mess, hence why they were in Purgatory. But his Dad you see, locked the door too tight and things nearly got destroyed because there was no way in or out. It worked the same with Hell and Heaven. 

Everything was a supposed to be a smoothly ran machine. You don't throw the monkey wrench in both and hope for the best. Not many would know this and Dad had the Word of God made up as a choice. One of many. Not a to do list like some might think. 

Gabriel knows all of this because he was unique to this sort of thing. 

“Why are you really here?” Crowley finally asked, Gabriel figured he should have had a narrator snapped into existence declaring that question as the golden question. The most important one of them all. 

“Besides asking you if you want to come with me to screw around with the moose?” Gabriel said to clarify what exactly the moody little demon was saying, not that it had to be done. They both understood each other real well. And Crowley was only aware from the Apocalypse on that he was Gabriel, it didn't seem to matter too much because Gabriel died sort of. So it probably didn't enter Crowley's mind at the time to use Gabriel like the tricky demon did Castiel. 

It also kind of helped that Gabriel had some experience in the whole area long before even Crowley came along. 

An expression of 'obviously' was all that he got for what he said. That was fine, Gabriel expected nothing more then that. 

“We got a mutual problem. The gates are being closed. Both Heaven and Hell, and I don't know about you but I don't want to go back to Heaven. I like it on Earth.” Gabriel pointed out, a wicked grin forming that proved that he was every bit Loki the trickster God of Scandinavia. Norse mythology pretty much. The grin was nothing like the kind you might find on an Archangel. Let alone a sane one. 

“Then we need to talk darling.” Crowley purred in return, obviously liking what he was hearing and freely approaching Gabriel to the point where he was long since past the general personal space some if not all humans tend to cling to.


	3. Chapter 3

Few would expect Gabriel to be someone who was careful in planning things given his usual behaviour. Those who forgot who and what he was would not expect that every word he says is carefully chosen. He was a messenger, it was a quirk of his. There was few instances where he failed to think and plan and consider other possibilities. 

When he was young was one time, it taught him that if you don't think and don't plan then there are chances that you will be introduced to pain and that it will be brought on by your own blood. All on orders of course, nothing got done up there without orders. Nothing seemed genuine anymore and sometimes he envies humans who have fluffy thoughts about angels and heaven. 

The second time was when he was playing the part of Loki. That time he learnt that you can find something worthwhile despite the dark and tainted edges to it. He found a demon who had sparks of humanity in him but not enough to weigh him down with guilt. Just enough that he can think outside the box and accomplish the unthinkable because one thing Gabriel learnt about humans was that they can be unpredictable that way. 

The third time cost him his life. 

But here Gabriel was sitting in a out of the way restaurant and of course attention was being drawn towards them. After all not only do you get a well dressed man wearing a black suite and jacket but you get a guy in an army jacket with a lot of junk food sitting in front of him. They looked every part of opposites. The only thing Crowley had in front of him was a cup of coffee and a muffin. 

“So you are going to help me stop the trials to close Hell for good and in return I help you make sure those two morons don't close Heaven. That part is in agreement, but what makes you think every angel would be locked up tight?” Crowley mused not really caring if anyone heard him or not, Gabriel can respect that because as far as everyone was concerned this could either be practising for a movie or a cosplay for one of those books. 

“Exactly it. What makes you so certain that demons will be called back to Hell instantly should those gates close?” Gabriel shot back, smiling around a bite of ice cream as he did. They were just finalizing the agreement before they go get Sam and play with him for a bit. 

“Instinct, old fashion know it instinct.” Crowley said, not really giving attitude back because let's face it they were on the same page and at this point on the same side if that was possible at all. Gabriel was fully aware that Crowley now knows who and what he is, the demon wasn't stupid and he read those books. But in the beginning Gabriel was Loki to Crowley. 

“Bingo.” Gabriel confirmed while smiling up at the waitress who stopped at their table to see if they wanted anything else. Gabriel flirted with her of course, he wasn't a saint after all. Her soul was laced with sin, but loyal to those she loved. That was why Gabriel loved humans, they were so entertaining and unique. No two were the same, even twins were different. 

Gabriel noted the flash of irritation in Crowley but it was shoved aside. That was the spark of humanity but twisted to the will of the demon who Crowley very well was and will always be. You wouldn't have Crowley if he wasn't demonic. You'd have a cheap mock-off made in China version of Crowley. 

Flashing a wide smile Gabriel bid her farewell and turned his full attention towards the irate demon. 

“So, you in for tracking down the Moose and playing with him for a bit?” Gabriel questioned, knowing the answer would be yes but asked anyway. Glee clearly identified in his expression, unlike many brothers and sisters of his he showed his emotions a bit more then most would. 

“Of course, always in for screwing around with him and consequentially his older brother. But first things first, you zoned out on me back when we first spoke today. What were you thinking about?” Crowley confirmed and Gabriel was surprised by the line of enquiry he was suddenly getting. Sitting up straight he watched Crowley for a moment before going back to eating his ice cream for a good few minutes. 

Gabriel had a habit of doing things on his own terms. Especially after getting a new persona and a new family. Odin was really good to him at times. Incredibly patient and it took eons for him to break through the icy walls Gabriel had up despite believing and knowing the prophecies the Norse God followed to a T. It wasn't fair that he played the part of family better then his own blood related family. 

“Why so curious about my thoughts all of a sudden, you weren't before. In fact you were just interested in my vessel's ass.” Gabriel pointed out, wiggling his eye brows at the last bit. It went against every instinct in the start to even allow a demon to touch him, yet Gabriel was hard pressed to regret it. The pleasure the demon gave was educational. 

“What can I say, I'm full of surprises. It's the spice of life darling.” Crowley pointed out, a small grin played on his face. The bastard knew exactly what he was doing and masking his concern with cruel intentions. Gabriel felt rage licking at his very grace. For one reason only though. Only one. 

After all, Gabriel knows what this is about. Knows what Crowley was poking at. Why was he suddenly interested in Gabriel's past? Suspicion, concern and caution spiked in Gabriel and seemingly out of nothing more then one sentence. Gabriel swallowed the bite he took during that sentence and regarded Crowley for a good five minutes without moving a muscle or showing any emotion. 

That spike of humanity showed, but then Gabriel was one of the few that could poke at all the so called weak spots of the demon. Gabriel himself wouldn't call it weak, but everything that wasn't human would. It was just how things were. Sometimes Gabriel even got the delight in watching Crowley show them just how inhumane he can be. 

“My thoughts, my thoughts are that you should tread carefully Crowley.” Gabriel warned. Why did he want to know about Gabriel's past, his thoughts. His life in a roundabout way? After all this time of not asking, not bothering. Do what they do and be with what they were at present. 

But was Gabriel really himself now, or was things catching up. Be what you are at the present. What Gabriel was at present was a broken Archangel betrayed one too many times and now sitting at a table with a demon eating sweets. What Gabriel was at the moment was not fully sane. If he ever was sane in the first place. 

“How carefully love, you zoned out earlier. Thoughts on the past? Present perhaps? It's a distraction and one that I can't afford being caught by when dealing with a rough situation. For my sake, I want to know.” Crowley stated. Not the most elegant of speaking from the demon, Gabriel any other time would be insulted at the lack of care put in those words. 

Glasses filled with ice cubes and drinks shattered all over the restaurant surprising other customers as they tried to pull away from it as fast as they can. 

He wants to know! He wants to know what Gabriel has been through! Why? Why does he want to know! What aim does he get out of this? Gabriel wasn't looking at Crowley anymore. He heard shrieking of scared humans? Angels? The sight of shivering angels with wings curled and broken and twisted. 

Blood? Yes, blood. No it was grace. 

Michael had to figure out what hurt angels and what hurt Archangels. What killed and what protected. Metatron has fled first in disgust perhaps? Gabriel didn't know he was young and now he was frightened and oh so very angry. 

Why did Raphael agree to do this? It hurt! Gabriel heard someone gasping out his name, pleading with him for what? Forgiveness? No for mercy. Someone was pleading with him for mercy. 

Blinking out of his thoughts that left him disoriented he realized that the restaurant he was standing on was damaged and so far no lives lost, they have fled. In his hand however was Crowley. His vessel looked like it was going blue and orange light started to show. Gabriel was choking the life out of both the demon and the vessel. 

He didn't mean to! 

Letting go he watched as Crowley collapsed to the ground panting and cursing, glowering in a way only demons can. Gabriel wanted to flee, wanted to say he was sorry. He didn't mean to and after all this time why did his problems come to the surface now. It wasn't fair. 

“What the fuck was that!” Crowley snarled out, eyes flashing red in demonic rage. He could feel that Crowley regretted asking that question in the first place and Gabriel truly felt sad for it.


	4. Chapter 4

To say he was embarrassed and ashamed and disgusted was an understatement. Gabriel hated the fact that he lost himself for a moment and almost killed the closest thing he has to a friend at the moment. Or at least the only friend that hasn't been slaughtered by his brother and that he was still more or less in contact with. 

No words was exchanged between the two of them since Gabriel almost choked the life from Crowley and his vessel. Crowley still looked pissed but was calming down since he was helped up. Gabriel even dusted him off from being on a rather dirty floor. Though Crowley pretty much told him to fuck off and did it himself. 

Gabriel wasn't too sure what Crowley saw or felt for that matter. Crowley wasn't a mind reader, but he did have the ability to erase short term memory so it went without saying that he can pick things up in regards to memory. And Gabriel was experiencing what he remembered so much he might have pushed his memories or thoughts onto others. It's been known to happen here and there. 

Gabriel didn't like the discomfort he was feeling as he stood there regarding the King of Hell who surveyed the area. Sirens were heading towards them and the power to the place was turned off so the camera's wouldn't pick up anything. That was Crowley's thinking because he doesn't actually like being caught on camera if he can help it. Gabriel once teased him about being camera shy and then spent the rest of the day trying to take a picture of him. Granted back then the camera wasn't all that great as it today. 

A lot of things burned that day, turns out the crossroad demon was feisty back then. More controlled and collected now and no longer a mere crossroad demon, all the same still didn't like camera's. Though Gabriel can admit that there was a good point in not wanting to get caught on camera especially for things like them. 

The sirens were closer and without a second thought they both became unseen by the human eye without actually moving from the spot. Humans filed in around them to survey the damage and question what happened. Gabriel was the first to walk out of the building, Crowley followed after him quietly while sending a few texts to demons to give them orders and follow up on what they were doing. 

“What exactly was that Gabriel?” Crowley asked, a simple question. Yet Gabriel had to sigh because of it. It was by many standards a dreaded question because of the weight it held. Not to mention the fact that Crowley was first and foremost a demon, Gabriel was an Archangel who doubled as a God of Fire before unavoidably considered to be the God of Mischief and Chaos. Still weirder things have been known to happen. 

Gabriel didn't feel like having candy at the moment, he usually did when walking with Crowley. But right now he couldn't be bothered. And worse he was stuck with the problem of figuring out how he should answer Crowley. And if he should answer at all. There was so many petty responses he can come up with for that. A simple none of your business was on the tip of his tongue. 

It wasn't until they reached a park and Gabriel had to scoff that. What a sight would it be for the two of them to be sitting on a bench in a park. That was Castiel and Dean's gig, not his or even Crowley's. So in spite of that Gabriel sat on a swing while Crowley stood near it, arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face. He probably disliked the place as well but something kept him lingering around. Curiosity was part if not completely the reason. 

Feeling Crowley out, he was right about curiosity but the demon always did have a wide range of emotions playing in him. He always has. 

“Why do you want to know?” Gabriel snapped finally, Crowley seemed almost surprised at the fact that Gabriel spoke at all. 

“Curiosity darling.” Crowley snapped back, they glared at each other and to be honest if it was any other demon Gabriel would have crushed him with a snap of his fingers. But this was Crowley and history that has been shared showed that the other was worth something to keep around even if they get annoyed and lash out at each other now and again. 

Gabriel of course was stubborn, so that prompted Crowley to state what he got out of the situation in a neutral voice. A mercy from the demon, not mocking him and not sympathizing with Gabriel either. Which was good because Gabriel wanted neither. But Gabriel wasn't really into telling his shame, his story because he has spent so very long keeping it hidden away and not dealing with it or allowing others to catch a glimpse. 

All in all, he slipped up back there. 

“I was betrayed.” Gabriel stated and that was meant for the beginning of Crowley's statement about Gabriel being in pain both physically and emotionally. 

“Yes I was hurt in the meantime, but hey it was a rough time and I healed so whatever.” Gabriel clarified on a pointed look from Crowley. 

“I took off after that, figured why be around a bunch of snobs.” Gabriel stated with a shrug as he created a colourful lollipop the size of his palm with every flavour he loved. He didn't take off but that didn't need to be mentioned. Just like the fact that even now he still loves his brothers didn't have to be said, because Gabriel still loved them so much that it hurt. 

The story of his life though. 

“I don't think that's all darling, there's a lot that you aren't saying. But as you put it, whatever. We have a moose to hunt.” Crowley stated with a shrug, for a second the demon almost seemed thoroughly embarrassed with what he said and Gabriel couldn't help but give a wide grin as a response. Who would have thought Crowley capable of such feats after becoming a demon and all that came with it. 

Crowley ended up glaring at him for the smile, though that doesn't change the fact that a new nickname for Crowley formed in his mind. 

“Don't even say it.” Crowley warned, not a mind reader but it was probably painfully obvious what Gabriel wanted to say. 

“You c...” Gabriel was going to say 'care' but of course he was cut off. Though Gabriel was shocked he managed to get the first letter in. 

“Lies sweetheart.” Crowley stated with a glare, probably cursing Gabriel's existence at this point. 

“You do! You're truly a...” Gabriel said happily while pointing his lollipop at Crowley who was crossed between glaring at the lollipop and at Gabriel for both the accusation and having the audacity to point at him with something practically made of sugar on a stick. 

“Don't we have a moose to hunt?” Crowley said, Gabriel laughed at the attempt at distracting him from what was going to be said. Crowley almost looked put off at being laughed at. Put off and angry no doubt, not many can get away with such acts. 

“You're just a regular homicidal teddy bear!” Gabriel blurted out loudly not really caring that he scared some birds who were feeding on whatever they found in the garbage can several feet away from the swing set. Gabriel had a wide grin on his face, he truly was glad for the reprieve from his thoughts and what happened earlier. 

Happier still that Crowley under some form of mercy left it alone and accepted Gabriel's answer. Or perhaps hoping to manipulate Gabriel into trusting him so he can find out more later on. Gabriel didn't care at the moment he was getting too much amusement out of the reaction he's getting from Crowley at being called a teddy bear. 

“You're killing me here...” Crowley sighed as he walked away, no doubt going to go hunt down the moose on his own without waiting for Gabriel who ended up following after him laughing. 

This was going to be fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally just going to be an Anti-Sabriel story but it of course evolved to something between Crowley and Gabriel and dealing with bits and pieces of Gabriel's past. Though I will tell you now, the moose will be harmed slightly because let's face it everyone seems to enjoy Hurt!Sam or Whump!Sam or Limp!Sam for some reason so why not. Though nothing he can't get over will happen, he's just going to learn what happens in this universe about what happens when Gabriel discovers Sabriel. 
> 
> Can someone explain to me why people seem to like Hurt!Sam as much as they do? I'm opposite to that though, I like Hurt!Dean lol. It's the same thing with Sabriel slash, I don't understand why that's so popular at times though I can't talk really because I like so many unnatural pairings too. So ya, despite this picking on Sabriel pairings I actually don't mean any spite for it. If you like it, you like it. I personally don't so it's as simple as not reading it. 
> 
> I'm obviously in a yappy mood, don't remember leaving a A/N this long in a long time lol. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story.


	5. Chapter 5

With a blink of an eye things shifted and stayed the same on Gabriel's whim. The moose was caught in a world of his own while his brother was in another. Crowley created a little world for Dean and used a spell to do it, not wanting to have anything demonic near either Winchester for obvious reasons. 

While Dean was fast asleep thinking he was who knows where Gabriel turned his attention on the moose who was studying like a good hunter at the library. Gabriel had a lollipop in hand as he stood in front of Sam who was sitting down reading a book that was for once nothing about hunts, probably a break from his regular research. The boy didn't look well. 

The trials were draining him of his good health. 

Gabriel tilted his head in contemplation as he regarded the younger Winchester. He was being purified of demonic influence and touch. There was barely a trace of demon blood in him now. Interesting. Not a bad thing to happen to him and it made him long for the chance at redemption for his brother Lucifer. But that wouldn't happen any time soon if at all. Stubbornness was a family trait to the extreme. 

Still Gabriel loved him. Loved them. 

“One Winchester down for the count.” Crowley stated breaking through Gabriel's thoughts that would have dragged him down a road he didn't want to visit again. He already slipped up once. 

“What did you do with him?” Gabriel asked as he turned his attention to Sam who turned a page and continued to read. 

“Put him to sleep, let his own memories do the rest. Even if he woke up he will have a hard time getting out of the room I locked him in.” Crowley answered with a shrug as he turned his attention from Gabriel to Sam before regarding Gabriel once more. Almost asking hi when they can get on with what they were there for. 

“Oh memories.” Gabriel acknowledged but honestly he was a bit disappointed because really this was Crowley's one chance to go to town on Dean without actually killing him. Still Dean wasn't really the main target here even though neither of them liked finding out they were paired with both Winchester's at some point or another. All in all Sam was the one picked to be the scapegoat and hey why not because Gabriel has read fanfiction and the books and noticed that there was a lot of stories where Sam is hurt or sick or limp and just down right tortured. 

“What? Easy and simple and you did say we'd be targeting the moose not the other Winchester so why waste my talent on him?” Crowley stated, his own tone taking on a more playful tone because like Gabriel they both knew how to put out any mood and any mask that fit their jobs and what they were doing. Probably why they could get along with each other and didn't trust each other at the same time. Well mostly distrusted anyway. 

Gabriel couldn't help but agree and simply bent over to read what Sam was reading which caused him to laugh out loud. How could he not? Sam Winchester was reading porn! Gabriel's laughter caused Crowley to take a look at what was so funny and couldn't help but make an amused sound. 

With a snap of his fingers two characters formed in the other side of the book shelf making sure that they said the names. Edward and Bella, snickering he watched as Sam's head shot up and an embarrassed look crossed his features before a steeled one a hunter would possess when suspicions are catching his attention. Cautiously he closed the book and tucked it under another. Gabriel simply told Crowley what was happening just as Sam rounded the bookshelf and caught sight of no one. 

The two characters he created looked nothing like what the characters in the book looked like. They were regular looking humans and the second Sam turned back to head back to where he was sitting they attacked him. Demons from his perception. Giving Crowley an opening to make his entrance. 

Sam put up a good fight though, Gabriel had to fortify his illusions to stand up to the stubborn Winchester who was also a very skilled hunter. Eventually they grabbed hold of him, dislocating one shoulder and giving him a nasty bloody nose. Crowley revealed himself with a smug look like he was behind the whole thing from the start. 

They were doing it this way for a good reason. It wasn't that either was incapable, it was just how this situation had to go down. 

“Crowley.” Sam growled, anger and hatred lingering in that one name. Gabriel chuckled as he watched the whole scene unnoticed and not seen. 

“Hello moose, any confessions?” Crowley greeted pleasantly holding the book up and Sam looked both angry and embarrassed as Crowley simply set the book down on the shelf and ordered his supposed demons to follow as he disappeared to another building. Gabriel followed with one hard flap of forever shifting wings. 

The room was large and in the centre was Sam tied to a chair. 

That was what Gabriel was greeted with as he landed near Crowley, still unseen by the moose. Crowley of course knows how to play his part and he played it well. He circled Sam talking, voice smooth and controlled. Mostly about the book and letting Sam start the conversations which unavoidably went to the trials. 

Crowley allowed this to happen for a good fifteen minutes. 

“What is this about!” Sam insisted as he strained against the restraints holding him there. Gabriel could sense a desperate need for his brother and it wounded Gabriel because, because he once wanted his brother to save him. Any brother. But none came and the same will happen this time around. 

“Books.” Crowley stated almost truthfully with a shrug and almost jumped when the area shifted to a fair ground with dancing clowns. Gabriel got bored and ended up being glared at for what he has done. Sam was freaking out but was putting things together, he was after all pretty intelligent when he wanted to be. 

“Who are you working with?” Sam demanded, no doubt wanting to know who else was his enemy in the race to close the gates. Who did Crowley ally himself with. Gabriel wondered how surprised Sam would be to see him. 

The area shifted again so that they were standing in a maze of mirrors with reflections of clowns big and small around every corner as Sam who was now free of his binds was trying to get out. All the while demanding answers from Crowley. Crowley in turn was demanding answers from Gabriel. 

“What? This is more entertaining. He's got a phobia of clowns and he's scared in there.” Gabriel stated with a smile and a shrug as he stood in front of Crowley who still seemed to be annoyed but in general accepted Gabriel's answer. He probably figured he had no other choice but to accept it. Gabriel did do what he wanted after all. 

“Any idea's of what to do next then?” Crowley relented and said. Gabriel smiled and with a shift of the area around them the exit was found by Sam and he was back in the library. Of course he made noise and got shushed for it. 

This happened several times. Eventually the little scenario's started to follow along the line of what Gabriel has watched from the moment cable aired on television to now. Crowley suggested a few, even one where Sam had to deal psychopaths and others where he had to deal with iconic slasher's in horror movies. 

“A trickster! You're working with a trickster!” Sam yelled and he wasn't wrong. 

Gabriel let the whole scene fade and they were back in large room that Crowley picked out because Gabriel was the one doing the most work so Crowley had to help by setting the general area up. Sam was back in the chair restrained and increasingly angry as he glared at Crowley. He didn't even notice that the two demons who brought him here with Crowley faded like they would have done if a Trickster lost control of the illusion. 

“A trickster? Darling, I don't mingle with mere trickster's.” Crowley pointed out and that was Gabriel's cue. Gabriel knows the strain that might have happened during the short time Sam spent in different channels and the little bit of stuff he had to deal with while a guest of Crowley and Gabriel. It wasn't over quite yet though. Not by a long shot. 

“I have a higher standard then that.” Crowley added calmly while taking a sip out of a glass of Craig. 

“Who then!” Sam demanded, you could barely tell he was sick at the moment with how angry he was. Angry and hurt and the demands for what happened to Dean was on the tip of his tongue but didn't get a chance to make it out in the open as Gabriel himself showed face with a cheerful greeting consisting of two words. 

“Hi Sam!”


	6. Chapter 6

Human emotions can be the simplest of things and the most complex creation since souls. Emotions was something every living thing has, but only in humans do they drive such a cold contradiction it's sometimes startling and thrilling at the same time. Gabriel has been around humans since then. Since he left home. Since he was pushed and put away.

He has seen love become hate and fall further to indifference. He has seen courage turn to fear turn to stubbornness. Happiness that can drive kindness and kill someone. Anger that can give mercy and slaughter innocents. You name it, Gabriel has seen it. And Gabriel knows that emotions are the number one weapon of every living thing and everything dead.

Demons, Gods, spirits and mortals. All of them use emotions.

So it didn't go without a surprise that so many simple complex emotions flew through Sam Winchester's eyes when he stared at Gabriel. Gabriel chuckled though, how could he not. He saw that Sam was glad that he was alive, happy almost to see him still existing and then accusation and rage and the giant human has yet to truly forgive Gabriel for the things he has done.

“Gabriel!” Sam snapped, for the first ten minutes that was the only word the Winchester could force out. The kid didn't even notice that he was doing better in health wise. Gabriel may not be a healer like his brother, but he knows how to patch wounds and ease sickness some.

“That's my name. Well, one of them anyway.” Gabriel replied, how can he not? Of course Crowley looked amused as he obviously decided to take a back seat right now as Gabriel snapped up a chair in front of Sam a computer in hand. It wasn't connected to anything and there was no internet connection here. Yet it was on a widely popular page that people of all ages tend to visit and read as well as post stories of all kinds.

It was under the category of books called Supernatural.

“Why are you doing this? Where's Dean! How are you alive!” Sam demanded, old anger obviously catching up with a familiar glare taking over the Winchester's face. The glare Gabriel got on so many Tuesdays and then when he didn't bring Dean back until Sam successfully hunted him down. None of that was true, but the emotions were. Those never lie even when reality does.

It was glares like that, that reminded Gabriel of who was at one time wearing the Winchester.

“Which question do you want me to answer first? Have you read anything to do with those little books of the Prophet's? Yes, yes I know you read the books and the unpublished ones. But things that fans did?” Gabriel mused as he scrolled down the page, he had Crowley help him pick out the main ones he wanted to show Sam. Some of them from Sam's biggest fan who at one time sold her soul in attempts to make Sam love her.

“What? Ya, read the forums. Is that what this is about? I thought...” Sam said, obviously now more confused then before. Though the anger was still clearly heard. The boy knew nothing of anger though. Gabriel could school him of the emotions he thinks he knows so well.

“The trials? Well maybe they are, Gabriel here seems to have a fondness of getting off topic at random. You'd have to watch that moose.” Crowley stated as he casually leans over Gabriel enough to open a link. Gabriel pulls the laptop away though besides that didn't put an effort in stopping him. More like show then anything.

“You're two down right. All you have to do now is cure a demon. Tricky business kid.” Gabriel stated and sensed the spike of irritation and anger from Crowley. Truthfully if Gabriel wasn't here then Sam would be done for and his corpse left for Dean to find as a final fuck you before Crowley goes out to finish what he has started.

And not to mention it would mean no Sam to play with.

“Why are you helping Crowley stop it. I can clo...” Sam demanded, no doubt he would go into a whole speech of the good they could do, only there was no good to be had. If Gabriel was...

If Gabriel was better he would have just told Sam about it. Stopped them with the truth. Yet Gabriel felt more drawn at the moment to this. Gabriel wasn't really always that nice anyway, that was Castiel's gig when he got a mind of his own.

“Ever hear of Sabriel? Or Destiel or even Wincest?” Gabriel asked, knowing and happy for interrupting Sam who now looked clearly annoyed and even had a short expression that clearly asked if Gabriel was two years old.

“What? Ya, no. Wincest is me and Dean together-together.” Sam answered, probably deciding it was a bit safer to just answer Gabriel's question. Such a girl, who used the term together-together these days?

“Fuck buddies is another term then school girl together-together you know. It's okay to say swear words here. We're all adult.. Okay two of us are much older then you but you're of legal age so don't worry kid.” Gabriel mocked and got clear amusement out of the disgust Sam showed. He loves his brother sure, would die for Dean but he would never even consider doing the nasty with him.

“You should read some of what's written. There's some where you rape Dean or Dean rapes you, there's underage. You name it, humans have written it.” Crowley casually informed before starting to read one of the stories out. One where it was Dean who was being forced into the act against his will. Sam went a literal shade of green at hearing about someone writing about him raping his brother. Crowley was amused and Gabriel felt a bit of pity for the kid changed the page and listened to Crowley give an irritated sigh and a look that clearly accused him of being soft.

“Sabriel Sam means you and me. Some people like pairing you and I up. Can you believe that? Where's the emotional connection in the books, at least with nearly every other pairing had some friendly emotions or at least interaction. Some of the hate sex stories fit better then fluff but that's fine. But still you and I don't share connections aside from the fact that we were in the same room and I targeted you and tormented you.” Gabriel mused and Sam had the dignity to look disgusted. They had that now. But that wouldn't be enough to even get close to the abomination called Sabriel. Free will makes it so they can go ahead and write it, but Gabriel still felt insulted.

“That does leave the option of Stockholm syndrome darling. Though you're usually the one on top in some of those stori...” Crowley casually explained offhandedly and of course Gabriel who was too amused with the entire situation couldn't help but open his mouth again.

“You read it! How could you? Betrayal!” Gabriel accused as he tossed the computer aside not really caring where it landed or what state it was. Sam watched it and shuddered as a clown picked it up. Yes Gabriel was still using clowns.

“Who you or me? But as I was saying, you're usually on top. Normally your ass is better being stuffed darling.” Crowley mocked, a confident smile directed at Gabriel. Pushing his luck but then again Crowley was a rather daring devil who knew how to push buttons to have situations go either way. Probably why Gabriel found him too amusing to simply smite within the first month of knowing each other.

Sam seemed horrified. At the implication Crowley was putting out or at the fact that he was paired with Gabriel in a story. Not that Gabriel really cared too much. Well he did, but not enough to do anything about it. Gabriel smiled sweetly at Sam, mocking him.

Of course things couldn't stay playful. Fate doesn't seem to be too kind on Gabriel for that lately. Memories. Situations. Pressure from up high and down low. And once again, emotions came into play. Only they weren't Gabriel's. They were Sam's and Crowley's amusement that started to seep in concern. He even warned Sam once or twice.

Sam's anger got the best of him. His anger and his desperation.

At first he tried to talk Gabriel into helping him, turning his back on Crowley and siding with Sam. But that didn't last long enough to really do anything but agitate Gabriel. A light amount turned to mild. It was threatening to go further.

Then Sam tried to guilt him, that anger and desperation was the main emotion here. And this was where the concern started to seep into Crowley. No doubt remembering that Gabriel had wild shifts in emotions.

“If you were half the angel your Cas...” Sam snarled. Gabriel knew the rest of those words almost like he read them out o fthe air.

'If you were half the angel your Cas was was then you'd help us rather then be a coward.' Are what those would have been if they were all uttered as intended.

Or maybe that was Gabriel's own imagination kicking in.

Either way the word coward resonated in his mind. Dean said it too once, more wordy but at the right time. Sam had horrible timing. If the kid was ever curious on what a moody angel looked like, and Castiel didn't count.

He was going to get one. Full fledged concern and wariness was felt from Crowley. He knows. He knows that this wasn't good.

“Coward...” Gabriel said without any emotion.

_“Brother, I am sorry. You may have been a coward under orders to throw Lucifer from his seat instead of avoid the fight altogether then there could have been another use for you._

_Take heed, my sweet cowardly brother. This will hurt. But we have to know.”_


	7. Chapter 7

"Bullocks. Moose you shouldn't have said that." 

It was true, he shouldn't have said that. Shouldn't have said that if Gabriel was half the angel Castiel was then he would be helping them close up the gates. Shouldn't have said that Gabriel was a coward. How could the human truly understand half of what Gabriel knows or have seen or what has happened to Gabriel. Sure the kid was tortured by Lucifer, but try being betrayed and tormented by your own brother! 

A brother who was a healer of all things! 

Gabriel let out a bitter leer as he regarded the 'human' tied to a chair in front of him. The boy looked shocked and confused by something. Did he hear, does he suspect of what has happened? Or was it Gabriel's expression? 

Though it could be possible that he could have heard what Gabriel has heard. 

After all Gabriel was, an Archangel with specific duties as a messenger, as the archangel of revelation, to be the angel of judgement and to be the spirit of truth. There was no question about that, though many have forgotten that over the years with Gabriel hiding out on Earth for close to or over 2,000 years give or take a century here and there. With the fact that Gabriel played the part of Loki as well as the Trickster. Most didn't take into the fact that he was an Archangel anymore, but the few did knew the most important thing. 

So when Gabriel has something serious to say, you had better listen. 

But right now, with the way his mind is and his pain that after those 2,000 years catching up he's pushing things that shouldn't have been pushed onto others. Like in the restaurant he nearly strangled the life and existence out of Crowley. So it was a toss up on the whole thing. 

Through his mind flashed words and messages that he was supposed to pass on but couldn't because he was strapped to Raphael's care. 

“What, what was that?!” Sam demanded and Gabriel turned his back on the boy for a moment. Recollecting his thoughts and seething from the audacity he had to ask what that was. What did he think it was?! He could hear Crowley insulting Sam's intelligence and the concern and wariness coming from the demon hasn't stopped yet. 

Spinning around to face the two other people in the room with him causing them to regard him. 

“Why didn't you try to save your brother from Purgatory? Or did you finally listen to me for once?” Gabriel asked and he made sure his tone was one that commands an answer out of you, if Sam wanted to ask questions about Gabriel's past and compare him to his little sibling who wasn't what Gabriel is. Then Gabriel will ask him about his brother. Gabriel will hurt him back with that. 

And it works because he see's Sam wince and flinch back as though burnt. 

“I was... I don't know, I was lost and hurt...” Sam answered, though he was clearly surprised that he answered that at all. 

“Wrong answer kid-o! You watched your brother be torn apart by a Hellhound. All that blood, all his screams and sounds of pain. And let's not forget the hundred times I killed him and then when I didn't give him back to you. Why fight then and not when his body simply disappeared? If you ask me, that makes you the coward because you just couldn't follow through with your big fancy belief way back when.” Gabriel said, sneering when he saw the look of horror and accusation run through Sam's face. Crowley just looked amused and was happy to stand back and watch as this situation goes down. No doubt remembering things in case he had to use them for later. 

“Don't talk to me about that! You don't know anything! Anything! You don't know what it was like to see your brother killed over a hundred times and not be able to do shit about it! How helpless I felt. Ya, I failed to try to get him when he was trapped in Purgatory. I screwed up, I know. I was too broken then compared to when you were being a cruel bastard and killing him in front of me over and over again! If I could go back and fix it I would. Unlike you!” Sam snarled, literally yelled and snarled at Gabriel and not for the first time he was reminded on why Sam Winchester was the perfect vessel for Lucifer. All that self-righteous anger and the belief that he has done right and is right about things. 

It made Gabriel sick and angry and hurt because he always did wonder if Lucifer would have helped him back then if he knew, but by the time he crossed paths with his big brother again he got stabbed for his effort. 

“Unlike me...” Gabriel repeated and scowled angrily. The lights of the room started to flicker. Did this kid, this human even know what Gabriel has went through for his brothers! Because of his brothers! So many angels in his own Garrison has died or fell and changed. 

“Gabri...” Crowley started but he really couldn't say more then that because Gabriel didn't let him. 

“Let me tell you something, so listen up because I hate repeating myself. I sacrificed more then you can possibly ever understand for my brothers. My Garrison had nothing left for them, those that survived so I led them... Led them to the only place I knew they could survive while I stay on Earth. And Michael and Raphael's Garrison's and all others stay in Heaven.” Gabriel informed, his voice was cold and every bit the Archangel he was while using the voice of a man. The human, his target. Sam Winchester looked puzzled like he was trying to fit what Gabriel said into what was going on and what he knows. All he had to understand though was that unlike Sam, Gabriel did everything for his siblings. 

Bled for them, suffered for them, found a home for them and died for them. But he has never, ever left them. They left Gabriel. At least that's what Gabriel keeps telling himself, perhaps though he did leave his brothers but only those who had no hand in what Gabriel knows that has happened. 

“What are... What are you talking about...” Sam asked, voice breaking in it's sincerity. Gabriel would start to feel guilty right about now, if he was human. But he's not. Gabriel could put on a good show of being human, kind of reminds himself of a show he watches every now and again while eating red M&M's. 

“Fun fact! Did you know, the angel you compared me to would not have survived a day against Raphael if old Raphy took him seriously?” Gabriel stated out of the blue, he didn't answer Sam's question because that would be going down a path that was dangerous. And he wasn't lying when he said that if Raphael was taking Castiel seriously then the war wouldn't have lasted that long. Not that he wished Castiel to lose or anything, he was glad the little angel survived because there was worse fates to suffer if he lost. 

But Castiel was just a seraph against an Archangel, two sides in one civil war to save mankind. And Castiel still had to make an alliance with the King of Hell to handle the Archangel. Raphael took the situation seriously too late and it cost him. Gabriel was torn about that though. 

Sam opened his mouth and Gabriel figured it would be best to start pushing away from this topic, it was a close call for Gabriel. 

“Did you kiss my little brother Crowley? I told you stop playing with a real life pairing of Crowley and Cas, he's Dean's you know.” Gabriel blurted out as he snapped up a lollipop giving the sign to the only one who would understand that the sight of a lollipop or any kind of junk food was a a good one. 

“How else was I supposed to seal the deal? Castiel wasn't going to wait around for me to write it up. And Dean's an idiot, he doesn't even see that the little angel is attracted to him. And if you're going to pair me with someone might as well make it to someone who's more interesting.” Crowley shot back, the both of them ignoring a blind sided Sam. He obviously wasn't prepared on how quick Gabriel can switch topics and moods. This was nothing though, he got off lucky. Both himself and Crowley knows it. Sam will figure it out before this day is done. 

“Okay if Castiel is a bit much for you. How about Bobby, you can call it Crobby.” Gabriel stated happily while sticking the lollipop in his mouth and crossing his arms all the while regarding an irritated demon in front of him. 

“Sod off.” Crowley snapped, there might have been something along the line of 'bloody angel' in there but Gabriel couldn't help but laugh. The expressions he was getting was priceless. 

“What is this all about! One minute you two are talking about pairings that I have no control over then you're... you're accusing me of things?!” Sam blurted out, Gabriel regarded him with a blank look for a moment before raising his hand with the clear indication that he was going to snap his fingers soon. 

“Hey, hey don't worry Sam. You'll get the point soon enough after all it's only Tuesday.” Gabriel stated and with a snap of his fingers Sam was gone and the room shifted. 

Gabriel's dislike for Sabriel and other pairings was only the door that led to this. Truly, that wasn't the whole reason for tormenting the Winchester. Winchester's were just too fun to screw around with, and a few things had to be learnt. Dean was learning his own lessons in his memories and dreams. So that's taken care of.


	8. Chapter 8

At least fifty Tuesdays has passed since Gabriel first snapped his fingers. For the fifty first time Gabriel sat on the top of the bleachers with Crowley in a school gym setting. Crowley was actually accepting the M&M's Gabriel has offered up. Crowley seemed to be searching for the best way to approach a subject it would seem, uncharacteristic of him. Usually Crowley could say the right thing or the wrong thing without having to think about it, unless he was worried about the consequences or what he was after was something he truly wanted for some reason or another.

“How much of what you said to the moose, was the truth?” Crowley finally asked, no doubt figuring this was the best way to start a possibly difficult subject. Difficult for both of them for two different reasons. Gabriel it was the memories and for Crowley it was the danger those memories could be if out of control.

A single light bulb shattered as a response, how much of that was the truth? Gabriel lets the bowl of M&M's fade out as the scene fades as another Tuesday ends. Only to form another day but this one on the set of another show Gabriel watches sometimes with red M&M's. The detectives were in an ice truck looking at a block of ice with five fingers with different nail colours. The main character had a 'dark passenger' as he put it. Gabriel could relate at times. Too many times.

Sam was taking the role of Debra Morgan. He seemed rather annoyed. And the star role in this was a carbon copy of his brother Dean. Though in reality Dean was struggling with the memories of Hell currently. Those memories used to be of Purgatory for a time being. But the boy got too used to those memories so Crowley probably switched it up. All the while the Winchester's body was in another channel.

“Gonna have to be more specific sugar plum.” Gabriel blurted out happily, Crowley hates cliche pet names. Gabriel loves to use them for that one reason. Not that either of them really put much effort in that sort of thing. Whatever history they had both started and ended a long time ago. Funny how easy it was to get back together in a common goal of screw with the Winchester's while taking the long route to save their own asses.

Gabriel knows he should have just went to the Winchester's and told them what Gabriel knows. But his habits as a Trickster and who he was in general wanted to mess around with them first. They'll hate him for it, but Gabriel was used to that. So it didn't matter too much.

“About your Garrison. About Castiel. Take your pick.” Crowley stated, no doubt deciding that this was a good as any time to get a bit more out of Gabriel then what he did at the park where Gabriel sat on a swing while Crowley stood near him. Regardless though, Gabriel stiffened and contrary to the episode the sky became cloudy with a thunderstorm brewing. Sam was the only one to notice. The other characters acted as though it was still sunny out. Sam interacted with Dean as though the carbon copy was the real thing. Even questioned him about specifics.

Gabriel closed his eyes and remembered.

Not many...

Not many survived. Even less then what should have. Gabriel got them out somehow, he didn't even know if it was him who did it. The shivering angels with missing wings and damaged grace had no where to go and no vessels to house their crippled bodies. Gabriel put them in the safest and the last place anyone would expect.

He put them in Hell.

He changed their names. And they became those high ranked demons known to everyone else overtime. One bled into a crib of a six month year old baby and another cut into the Righteous man himself.

“You know a Seraph can't take an Archangel on in a serious fight even with armies backing them up. The Archangel would obliterate the said Seraph. It's why Castiel accepted that deal you played him on...” Gabriel calmly stated, skipping the bit about his Garrison for now. He wanted a big reveal to that later on. Maybe that was petty of him, who knew. More importantly who cared?

“I pla...” Crowley started to defend himself. Cute.

“You screwed around with him, messed his mind up and got him high off of corrupted souls. I'm not mad, not even pissed. The kid should have thought things through properly without his desperation and arrogance blinding him. So he had to face the consequences of those decisions. And he did. He is.” Gabriel interrupted and it was true. Sure he was disappointed in the whole situation and upset. But not raging angry like some would think he should be.

Maybe he should be, Gabriel didn't know. Doesn't change the fact that here he was sitting against the one who proved to be more clever against Gabriel's Seraph sibling.

Gabriel picked the role of Rita for Castiel just to mess around even further. Who said he couldn't ship Destiel in one of his little sets? Crowley thought that was a bit cliche and overdone. Gabriel thought it was awesome.

“And your Garrison?” Crowley questioned, satisfied with his other answer but still wanting more just like a demon. Always wanting more and Gabriel doesn't know if he wants to give any more. He has already given so very much already.

“Enough!” Sam yelled, not caring if he startled the characters around him. Sam kept yelling at Gabriel, cursing him and wishing him damned. Gabriel let out a bitter sneer, something that seemed to be so regular as of late. The youngest Winchester had no idea how damned Gabriel was in some ways.

He was Loki. He was Trickster. He was a betrayed brother. A runaway who was still running. It was easier to stand up to Lucifer who only betrayed by turning against them all. Gabriel didn't know if he could stand up to Raphael, if he would stand up at all or would he do worse and fall to his knees. Gabriel faintly wondered if Dean had that torn decision enter his mind when Alastair came back into play after Dean was rescued by Castiel.

“You no good piece of shit Gabriel!” Sam yelled and Gabriel tilted his head slightly. Sam was baiting him, daring him to come out and face him. Kept calling him a coward again. A failure. A screw up. Sam really didn't know how much he was playing with fire here.

“Who said those words to you Gabriel! Who called you a 'sweetly cowardly brother'?” Sam snarled and instantly regretted what he said, the hand covering his mouth was any indication and Gabriel found himself staring in disbelief at the fact that those words were said at all. He knows in a roundabout way that Sam didn't mean to, not fully despite the anger the boy was choking on.

Anger was winning out and the broken thing Sam became was less recognizable now that the boy was filling his own shoes again.

Gabriel should be happy for that. But he's not.

He's angry.

“Gabriel?” Crowley's voice broke through his rage momentarily before the world shifted so harshly that Sam and Crowley was on all fours to steady themselves. Gabriel gripped his hands tightly at his side and his wings spread. Crowley trembled beside him, everything demonic in him cowering down as Gabriel's grace flickered in rage.

_“Brother! Brother please, please don't. I beg you... Why are you doing this to us? What did I do wrong? I can fix it Raphael...”_

“Angel! Gabriel. Gonna have to calm down love, you'll kill us all at this rate.” Crowley's voice yelled over the the storm brewing around them with loud thundering crashes. Gabriel didn't even realize that he went from the strong enraged posture to one where he's gripping his head and that despite the fact that he was standing, he was still curled into himself.

Gabriel can feel Crowley's need for self-preservation gripping at his mind and body. Yet the idiot was still around and Sam was curled on the ground screaming out his own physical pain.

_“One final thing little brother, one last test. I want to see if magic and Grace can mingle...”_

“Bloody hell what am I about to do...” Crowley growled to himself. Gabriel could feel the demonic presence of Crowley move from the shaky ground beside him and before Gabriel could react on instinct to smite the demon. Crowley had the audacity to force a harsh and rather demanding kiss onto Gabriel.

The demon truly was lucky!

But it did the trick. His attention shifted from his own agony to the audacious demon who was panting from the exertion Gabriel's little loss of control had on the demon.

“Now or later darling, you gotta come clean with me so we can avoid these shit fits.” Crowley forced out, anger lingering in his eyes. Gabriel tilted his head slightly, how could he not because he could have sworn he had felt concern flicker out from the cracks in the demon.


	9. Chapter 9

Crowley gave him the choice of now or later, but there was a third option that the King of Hell didn't consider due to his own stubbornness and audacity. The third option was to say nothing. Gabriel could very well say nothing, nothing has been said or acknowledged about what happened since he found himself broken and alone on Earth. Abandoned. Betrayed. Left to his own devices and to learn Magic and Grace and what to do next. 

Gabriel lowered his hands to his side, deceivingly loosened his fists in a standing down manner. 

“Later...” Never if Gabriel had his way, but even Gabriel couldn't say what he would do in the future. He can only figure what was going to happen in others and history itself. Dizzying and thrilling and horrifying. 

“Later it is darling, I'll hold you to it. You need to get to the bottom of this.” Crowley said, smug and arrogant. His words were uncaring at this point. Those cracks weren't showing and Gabriel gave a shrug as a response. Smug little demon best know when to stop pushing his luck all the same. 

“I'll spin you a great tale Lucky, don't you worry about that!” Gabriel said happily, slipping back into a familiar role as the Trickster. Not the damaged Archangel and the betrayed brother. Crowley seemed almost annoyed and perhaps disappointed by that somehow. Worry not little demon, he'll get what he wants at some point. 

Gabriel turned his attention from the demon standing only a breath away from him to the crumbled human who was finally getting himself uncurled from where he was on the ground. Gabriel eyed him coldly for a short moment before flashing a grin in his direction which promptly gained a nasty glare. Defiant that's for sure. 

“You're insane...” Sam forced out between clenched teeth and Gabriel laughed because he really was a bit off. Going through what he did then add magic to a creature that wasn't supposed to have magic you get something that's not quite right. You get something that can survive the harshest of situations. 

Torture. 

Forced to be poisoned and gifted with magic of a Mischievous God who was coming close to the end of his time. 

Life. And then being stabbed by Lucifer. Killed to some extent and by all purposes. Gabriel shouldn't be here right now. Maybe he wasn't not fully but at least he was still here. 

“Sanity is rather two dimensional don't you think? And like you can talk.” Gabriel replied happily as he snapped his fingers and Sam was in a chair. Gabriel pulled up a second chair so he and Sam were facing each other. The pairing Sabriel just gave Gabriel permission to toy with the Winchester. But there was so much more going on then play time Trickster style. 

“Why are you doing this!?” Sam forced out, this time past anger and irritation. Gabriel just smiled, finally the kid was asking the right questions and not screeching like a wild banshee. 

“Sabri...” Gabriel started, knowing and expecting to be interrupted so when he was all Gabriel did was put a lollipop in his mouth. Crowley was now standing at his left shoulder, arms crossed and the air of confidence matched the sulphur that lingered. Gabriel never had a problem with the smell of sulphur. 

“No it's not. That's just your way of screwing around. This is about something else? Why are you working with Crowley? You died facing your brother, trying to stop the apocalypse. If Crowley goes on with opening the gates, that sacrifice and everything after that would be for nothing. Don't you understand that?” Sam tried, even gave his best attempt at puppy dog eyes not that it would work. It might work on Dean, but that just means Dean's a push over for his baby bro. Gabriel wasn't so easily won over. 

And Gabriel did understand that. And he found the kids attempt to make him feel guilty and change his mind kind of cute in the same way you would if your pet monkey did something new. Didn't change the fact that Gabriel didn't like Sam at all. Found the kid to be too emo and too angst with his horrible luck for getting hurt and becoming rather limp. 

“You'd find it interesting that I have more ties to Hell then I do to Heaven. Oh, don't get me wrong I love my brothers. I love my Father. I'm all for a Heavenly beat down when needed. But things happen, and the only place some surviving members of my Garrison needed a place to go. Heaven was out of the question, for reasons that are above your pay grade. Earth wasn't possible because let's face it. Earth is the first place angels would look for their own. So that left one place.” Gabriel spoke, using the tone of voice you would for story telling. It was a good way of annoying people or lulling them into a state of listening. Gabriel was good at that. He was after all a messenger. 

“Hell.” Sam stated quietly, eyebrows drawn in confusion and suspicion. 

“Bingo! And to give a demonstration of how that went, who at least two of a handful I'll need two volunteers!” Gabriel declared loudly as he stood up. It was a bit of a shock to himself that he revealed that much to someone he didn't care for. But then again, this would become open knowledge one day. So why not have it on Gabriel's will. 

Two people stepped up to the plate. Carbon copies of Castiel and Dean. But Sam didn't know that, not yet. Sam instantly tried to ask them what they were doing. Why they were doing this. It was kind of funny and had Gabriel snickering as he ate a mars chocolate bar. He tried to put the wrapper in Crowley's jacket but the demon didn't stand for that. So Gabriel carried on with the show. 

“I need one volunteer for being on the rack!” Gabriel said, acting as a showman who was as his title stated putting on a show and needed a volunteer for a specific performance. Carbon Copy Castiel stepped up to the plate and laid down after he took off his jacket. 

“I need another volunteer to fill the other position!” Gabriel declared loudly, there was only one person left but it was still fun to put on a show. Gabriel declared who they were and what their jobs were. It was almost poetic justice to have the greatest student of Torture in Hell playing the role of his former master. 

Yes, Alastair was at one time an angel and a part of Gabriel's Garrison. Righteous and swift in his punishments when they were needed to be dealt but far quicker to give mercy to even their enemies. The angel had a kind heart at one time and Gabriel taught him how important it was to put on a show to keep your audience's attention. He followed through in Hell, but in different ways then what Gabriel originally meant. Unlike most fallen angels, his eyes went white because he lost more grace then others. He barely survived. 

Castiel was playing a part that he could have very well have became if his decisions were just slightly different. If he wasn't so, so human. His eyes would have gone yellow. 

Azazel was another member of Gabriel's Garrison. A fine leader underneath Gabriel. Swift and clever. A fine strategist who was a better soldier then some in his ranks because he was a thinker. Like Castiel was a thinker. Neither of them were far better then the mindless soldiers bred to obey. It didn't take long for his grace to shift and change and for his eyes to reflect that in haunting yellow. Most thought he was a demon, Azazel being clever as he was let them. 

The performance was inaccurate because he had Dean torture Castiel. Neither roles tortured each other, but Sam didn't need to know that. It wasn't his business anyway. So he let Sam watch as Carbon Copy Dean broke his subject. Carbon Copy Castiel went limp on the rack, eyes closed and for all purposes looking dead. 

“How could you!” Sam was yelling at Dean at this point, Gabriel laughed and inside he wept for his two deceased members. Nobody would understand how important a Garrison was to both each member and the Leader. Only other members in that Garrison. Even if a member turns and changes on you, you still love them. Gabriel won't avenge them, but he won't stop himself from mourning them. Hasn't since they died. 

“Moose, watch Castiel's eyes.” Crowley said, for the first time in this situation speaking up. Reluctantly Sam did in confusion as Carbon Copy Castiel's eyes opened to reveal yellow iris's and Sam freaked. Gabriel can feel how unnerved and disturbed about the notion. 

“Were they... Could they be...” Sam put two and two together obviously, but was having trouble forcing the words out beyond his stuttering attempt. 

“Yes, fallen angels.” Gabriel confirmed with a nod and noted that Crowley made a mental note to remember this and possibly seek other members of Gabriel's Garrison out. The King won't find them, Gabriel covered their tracks a long time ago. They escaped from Hell because they chose that they wanted to live on Earth and they did. They carved their own grace out and lived as humans. Ironically they eventually created bloodlines that made some angel's presence possible. A thief. A thinker. A rebellious bloodline and a faithful one. 

“Tha... That means that Dean was... That I was...” Sam stumbled over his words. He could barely say them. Gabriel tilted his head and felt his little reality be breached. It was about time, he was disappointed it took this long. 

“That Dean was tortured by a Fallen Angel and the demon blood you were fed as an infant was originally another Fallen Angel.”


	10. Chapter 10

Playing the role of a Trickster meant that you played a minor role to mask the major role you have in your targets lives. Years and years of watching the situations unfold while being apart of it. So it went without saying Gabriel knew how that felt. To watch and play in a situation while standing back. 

Yet this time was different, somehow this time it felt foreign. 

Gabriel watched the horrified look on Dean's face as he looked on the copy version of himself and then anger when he noticed that Sam was restrained in a chair and figured out what his brother was forced to watch. Dean wasn't as stupid as people figured but not as smart as he could be if pushed right. Compared to Gabriel however, he was nothing more then a slobbering infant in regards to intelligence. 

Gabriel noticed that Sam seemed relieved to see Dean, somehow felt like that was the real one. He even budged in his restraints to try to get closer to his older brother subconsciously. It was disturbing to be honest. Gabriel had to take his attention away from that scene to Castiel. The not so good little soldier who regarded the situation with turmoil. 

Gabriel wondered which would win out today. The soldier or the individual. Gabriel smiled to himself, a bitter one at that. He himself had to have that choice in the past. Only a bit different because he was a leader of an entire Garrison. So the consequences are that much higher. 

His choices didn't come in neat packaged two's. For Gabriel they sometimes came in three's, fours or more. It left Gabriel dizzy sometimes. And now that he had no one left in his Garrison, it was hollow. Lonely. Strangling almost. That was where selected few came in. They all had something that offered Gabriel a little piece of something he needs. And in turn, Gabriel gives them a piece of a little something.

Dean was of course demanding information. Why's and how come he wasn't told any of this. Gabriel turned his attention to Crowley who regarded the situation with a calculating eye that was a default setting for the demon. Why else would he be able to survive this long with the bold stunts he takes at times. He's a thinker. 

Castiel answered their questions as best that he could, but even the young angel couldn't tell them everything because the angel was distant to what happened so he wouldn't even begin to understand or know what has happened to Gabriel's Garrison and considering the fact of who's Garrison Castiel came from, it was understandable. 

They wanted to know where the Fallen Angels came from and they obviously don't know much about Garrison's. Just that there's always a leader, always a group. They didn't understand the complexity of it or the importance. They didn't understand the bonds forged in a Garrison and they certainly don't understand the damage it does to one's self for being abandoned or betraying that Garrison. It was a slippery slope that's for sure. 

Gabriel though will be the first to point out that there are those on Earth both past and present that can understand that. Gabriel just has to look at soldier's reactions as they fight along side their fellow soldiers or how cops take the death or injury of one of their own to heart. The Winchester's themselves might understand it if they stopped to think for a moment. 

“Did they come from a Garrison at all?!” Dean snarled out, Castiel opened his mouth and closed it for a moment. The soldier was winning out, he was not taking kindly to how simple Dean made a Garrison sound. Not to mention Angels are very private in regards to things like that. Archangels are even worse. But Gabriel managed to hold himself back because he had years of experience of holding back and restraining himself. 

It was nothing short of a miracle. 

“Every angel comes from a Garrison. There is no angel that isn't assigned to a specific group for their skills and abilities. All within a single Garrison.” Castiel snapped, his tone taking on the edge of a soldier that doesn't want to say the same thing twice. And of course Dean was reacting to that tone with attitude with the way he shifted and puffed himself out. 

“Then which Garrison were those two douche bags from!” Dean demanded and Sam was obviously in agreement though trying to be the one who's reasonable while he tried to calm the situation down despite his own anger about the situation. 

Gabriel let out a bitter laugh as he paced a small circle around the spot he stood. That stopped everyone from bickering, Castiel was the only one who really seemed to understand Gabriel's reaction to that though still not drawing the conclusion in regards to the two that seems to be the main subject now. Crowley just showed concern but dawning realization. But he didn't understand, how could he? He was a demon who was originally a human who didn't have those sorts of connections with others. The dawning realization only came from experience of being a King and even then it was shallow. 

“You're throwing that word around Winchester. Garrison, do you even have a clue what it is? Do you even want to know what it is considering your old man was a soldier you should have a vague idea.” Gabriel said, it was clear that this was a bitter subject for him and even Castiel seemed to feel bitter about the whole notion, though for different reasons then Gabriel. 

“Don't you talk about my Father you...” Dean started to snarl, though he was interrupted and a good thing too. Tired and emotionally exhausted from the dreams he might be, but Gabriel would have put Dean in a worse state then that if the sentance was completed. 

“A Garrison is a connection, an important one. What you share with your brother. What I share with you. It is a bond forged through sacrifices and growth. Through common goals and beliefs. Through war and peace. One Garrison doesn't just hold one type of angel in it. You have everything held in that group. The thinker's, the soldiers, the healers. For an angel, it is as important as our Faith and purposes, perhaps more so.” Castiel explained calmly and Gabriel watched as the boys realized that there was more to the angel they called friend. More that they could have learnt but didn't. 

Surprise, surprise. 

“Fine. Which loving group where they in?” Dean said, no doubt knowing he was making a complete ass of himself. Gabriel didn't blame him for the emotions he had about it, Gabriel would too if he was Dean. But the fact was, those were still two members of his Garrison and at this point with his own mood. He didn't like it at all. 

“Mine.” Gabriel found himself saying even before he could think of it. But then again, even after all this time he was far from ashamed of having them in his Garrison. They were important to him all the same no matter how it all ended up. 

And with his not thought through answer, the room erupted in anger. All of it directed at him. It wasn't his fault that Alastair and Azazel turned out that way, Gabriel had to make sure they as well as others survived. He was only doing the last thing he could do for them. After what Raphael did, after what happened. 

Castiel seemed shocked and not sure what to do or think. He had a war going on inside of him with this whole situation. All the while managing to keep himself between Gabriel and the Winchester's. Like that could stop Gabriel. Of course accusations were thrown, Gabriel defended himself without giving anything away. 

Crowley knows some things, but not enough for full on advantage of this situation. 

Gabriel had enough, despite the childish act he wasn't going to be the only one in trouble for being attached to members of a Garrison that the Winchester's didn't approve of. 

“Did you ask which Garrison Castiel was from? Did you even consider asking?” Gabriel stated and Castiel seemed almost alarmed because again he was warring inside and Gabriel wanted to sneer at him. Really, was it that difficult for the angel. Two humans compared to centuries of memories. 

The Winchester's of course attempted to defend Castiel but their curiosity was peaked. 

And eventually it came out. A resigned answer from Castiel. 

“Michael's. I was a part of Michael's Garrison overall. Under him there was other groups. Uriel was a member of the same group as myself. My group was especially designed to dive into Hell and rescue you Dean.” Castiel stated though it was obvious he didn't like the fact that he felt like he had to answer. Dean of course didn't like what he was hearing, but surprisingly understood well enough. 

“Why didn't you tell me this before?” Dean managed to ask with a shocking lack of attitude. 

“You didn't ask and angels are private about a lot of things.” Castiel answered, the tilt of his head told them that his answer should have been obvious and that they shouldn't have had to ask in the first place. 

“Well that's a bit of a surprise.” Crowley spoke up saying, though it was sarcastic though the demon obviously was as surprised about the fact that Castiel was at one point apart of the larger Garrison of the Archangel Michael. However the demon probably figured it all made sense considering it was Castiel who dove into Hell to fetch Dean's soul and recreate his body to be used as a vessel. 

“Not really.” Gabriel said, though the second he spoke up it pretty much invited everyone's attention back on him. Instead it just opened the door for the accusations to start flying and then the demands for explanations on why they were apart of Gabriel's Garrison and what happened for them to turn out that way. 

That struck a cord in him, why did everyone want to know what happened now? What was so damn interesting about the past of Gabriel? Did they like digging up other people's pain? Gabriel felt a surge of anger flare up in him. Crowley seemed resigned that Gabriel was going to get angry again and clearly frustrated about it. And the demon reacted accordingly by warning the Winchester's off in his own way. Saving his own neck as he would put it. 

It was Sam who spoke up telling Dean about what Gabriel said before the scene he had to watch started. Dean of course seemed to be surprised, though that didn't stop the attitude. 

Castiel seemed to be understanding the situation far quicker then the two Winchester's, but that was understandable. The individual was winning out in the little angel. 

“What happened that was so bad that you felt like you had to hide members of your own Garrison in Hell? What did they do that would require them to be hidden?” Castiel asked, he was not privy to information as his superiors were and even when he assumed a leader's role during the civil war he wasn't able to find reports because of certain reasons. 

For one thing, those reports were tucked away in one of Michael's chambers and not Raphael's. 

Two the angel who knew it about it went missing around the same time Gabriel did. Gabriel was always curious as to what happened to that angel that disappeared just before Raphael got a hold of Gabriel and his Garrison. 

The only chance they had to know what happened was from Gabriel himself and he wasn't about to tell them despite the fact that Castiel was an angel and the other two were humans and were stuck in the mess even though they only own a small part of that mess they still were apart of it. Yet by Gabriel's side stood the King of Hell and he knew more then they did. It was almost funny.


	11. Chapter 11

What happened that was so bad that he felt like he had to hide members of his own Garrison? That was the question Castiel the little soldier playing at leader asked of him. Gabriel has already determined that the angel won't ever learn what has happened or why it happened. The poor thing would be horrified to know what Gabriel has been through. All to know things, all to know how to kill an angel and what it takes to kill an Archangel. 

For the first time since Castiel has entered this situation the angel looked every bit like a soldier he was meant to be. Stood firm and unyielding and yet so very foolish. Gabriel can crush him like that, Gabriel could crush all of them and they don't seem to heed that fact. 

“Okay, if you're not going to answer what has happened to you then tell me why are you doing this to Sam and Dean?” Castiel pushed, not letting up but relenting on the fact that he won't be getting answers to his original questions. The questions that instinct tells him are important, Gabriel can understand that. They in a sense are within the same race and yet so very different. 

Gabriel can play with that, he can work with this. Better then truth's and Raphael. Better then laying himself bare here for all to see. 

“But brother dear, whatever do you mean? I was only playing.” Gabriel toyed in a false playful manner that could become so very real in seconds give or take reasons and responses. Gabriel wasn't a trickster for nothing. This sort of thing came easy for him and sometimes it can be very personal for him. 

Abuse, paedophiles, rapists and people who think and play like they're the God of there little existence. All so very personal in some way or another. But here with what he's being given, Gabriel can work with it. 

“You know what I am talking about! You tortured Sam for nothing, he has had to watch a copy of his sibling torture a copy of myself. He had to deal with your emotions. Dean had to relive his worst memories of Hell and Purgatory.” Castiel accused, individuality winning out and it showed with the emotion that weigh his voice down. The angel was passionate about this, it was understandable. 

But to use those words to describe what Gabriel has done. Well it felt like... 

Gabriel didn't know what it felt like to be exact. It was the tip of the iceberg of what happened to him. 

“Don't forget the hippies in the yellow bus.” Gabriel said without emotion, a tell that he didn't mean to give. Castiel wasn't stupid though, he caught it if the narrowing of his eyes was any indication. Crowley shifted uncomfortably beside him and watched the situation with a cold calculating eye. 

It begged Gabriel to ask and wonder if his-this demon was calculating the situation for himself or for Gabriel's sake like he has done before since this whole mess happened. Gabriel really did have the intention of toying with Sam for the whole sabriel thing. Gabriel didn't mean for it to become so personal to the point it wasn't even about Sam anymore or how he's not all that impressed with fan's of a stupid book that will be just one of several gospels both past and present. 

It wasn't fair, but then again nothing was fair for Gabriel. 

“That was fucked up...” Dean muttered as he stood between Sam and the rest of everyone, protective as an older brother aught to be. Sam no doubt had the instinct to protect Dean especially after he gave what Gabriel could describe as a kicked puppy look when he learnt what Dean had been through. Guilt was there too, for not saving his brother both times no doubt. 

A surge of jealousy crept into him like magic creeps through his grace on certain times for reasons that now his to know and control. Why couldn't his brother's be that way? Why did they have to do what they did! Why was it only Gabriel and his Garrison that suffered for their thirst to know things. 

Why was Gabriel sacrificed for that knowledge like Odin's eye was sacrificed for wisdom. Only this wasn't just an eye and Gabriel found it too personal now as it always has been. 

“Sabriel... Some lunatic decided to chain me to your human Castiel. That was just an inv...” Gabriel started to pass off but was interrupted and not by Castiel this time or even by Sam with his poor timing and poor choice of words. It would seem someone else was following the example of horrible timing. 

“That, that was what this was about! Because some fan decided to pair you up with my brother! You don't see me or any of us going out and taking out our anger on each other or others for being paired up! Grow some balls, you're just hiding from whatever is the reason like you hide as a trickster because you were too afraid to face your family.” Dean snarled obviously knowing what Sabriel was and knows about other pairings. All the same, before when Dean spoke up against him it was with good timing and the situation choked Gabriel out of his reverie and to face the Apocalypse only to be temporarily killed. 

This time however timing and wording was not on Dean's favour. He wanted to hurt him back. Hurt him in a way that hurt without Gabriel having to touch him. Words can caste a doubt, Azazel used that by making Dean doubt that what was brought back was a hundred percent Sam. 

Gabriel will use words and go past that and use Sam gaining knowledge to hurt Dean. 

Gabriel heard Crowley curse inwardly, heard it as clear as day though not a word slipped past his lips that were now stretched in a frown. 

The thing with soldiers and leaders was the difference in their tone and what they are bred for. Gabriel was born to lead and knows beyond a doubt that he has a tone and a way of holding himself that commands an entire Garrison. Castiel despite his rebellious nature and experience in leading small factions against Raphael. A small but loyal group made up of old Garrisons that didn't want to betray or turn their backs on what they know or each other. 

Standing up he let unseen wings stand in attention so that they towered over Castiel without being outstretched, there was a trick of intimidating and commanding without adolescent stretching of wings and it was enough to tuck his lack of a third set away and hidden as only the bone remained. 

Hurt Castiel by the betrayal he was going to take part in by speaking up. Hurt Dean by what will be revealed. 

Order Castiel to report something the angel has hidden up to this point. No emotion played on Gabriel's face as he regarded Castiel with a commanders regard. 

“Castiel, Angel of Thursday. Tell them why it has taken you so long to reach the Righteous man and why Dean Winchester did not want to leave Hell.” Gabriel left no room for arguing and Castiel's instinct will take over. 

Dean of course pleaded with Castiel to not say a word, but Castiel's eyes were on Gabriel. Everyone's eyes were on either Gabriel or Castiel. 

“I was delayed by orders and sudden training missions set up by Michael himself because he wanted-has said he wanted every angel in my group to be ready for anything we will face when diving into Perdition. We also had to ensure the location of Dean Winchester's body was secure and safe so that raising him from the Pit will go as steady as we can manage. 

By the time thirty years has passed word has been given that the first seal has been broken. That the Righteous man has shed blood in Hell. It has taken me personally ten more years to reach the deepest part of the torture section to reach Dean Winchester. The reason he did not want to leave was because of his connections with his temporary master who in those forty years became a lover. Dean Winchester has believed that it was the only connection that has mattered and will matter.” 

It was only after that report that Castiel realized his mistake and gave a beseeching look towards Dean who the entire time pleaded with him to stop and pleaded with Sam to not listen. Sam looked like he wanted to be sick and accusation was now written in his mind because of his own mistakes with the demon Ruby. 

Pure amusement was felt at his side, Crowley will no doubt use this from here on out. 

It was funny though, Gabriel didn't feel any better for this and didn't feel justified either. How unfair was that, after what they were pushing for and accusing him for. 

“How the mighty has fallen... How could you do something like that to Castiel, it is an abuse of power and you Gabriel should know what that feels like more then most.” A voice said. Gabriel and everyone turned to the unseen breech in Gabriel's little world. 

Gabriel opened his mouth and closed it. 

He didn't know what to think about the newcomer's presence. 

“Metatron...” Castiel said, almost like he was pleading with him to fix this. To help.


	12. Chapter 12

Archangels are often described as absolute, precise and wrathful creatures. Young angel's and seraphs often consider them to be the most fearsome wrath of Heaven. And if you do, you wouldn't be wrong except for one huge factor. They aren't absolute. There is an ending to them just like there is a beginning. 

Gabriel knows this, felt this and suffered this. 

One thing that was not mentioned was that Archangels were not your most social of things especially amongst each other. For the most part. Gabriel rebelled against that notion, he got close to his Garrison because he had the courage and the foolishness to do so. He also got close to another Archangel. The very one that stabbed him after a very long separation. Gabriel will be the first to tell you that they probably didn't recognize each other on an emotional standing as much as they did on knowing who the other was. Gabriel didn't know, perhaps one day he will ask his brother. 

There was another Archangel he spoke to often, but wasn't as close because Metatron was only upgraded and not born one of them. 

And standing there now face to face with the low key powerful angel Gabriel felt his wings bristle angrily and his third set of wings shift under the wings to push against his back. It hurt, his back was raw half the time from having wings tethered by rope formed by his own hands. 

Of course you wouldn't see any of this, he was after all wearing a vessel where Loki's magic first came from. The first vessel a Trickster owned and now it was Gabriel's and only his. 

Gabriel watched as Metatron's fully formed wings bristle all the same, Castiel seemed uneasy because he knows how territorial Archangel's can be and history through his eyes and ears can tell you what normally happens when moods are wrong and there was more then one Archangel in the room. Raphael and Michael didn't like being around each other but Raphael hero worshipped his older brother to the extreme. Castiel can personally attest to that, he had to deal with Raphael's attempt to finish Michael's job. 

Crowley was tense and wanting nothing more then to flee. Gabriel wondered why he was still there? And now where was his demons, were they not supposed to tend to their leader? Foolish children. But then Crowley was someone who liked to do things on his own due to being a perfectionist, perhaps he has them come on orders rather then impulse to impress if they wished to do so. 

“Why...” Dean whispered to Castiel, not understanding yet why Castiel reported so readily and betrayed truths about the Winchester that he probably never wanted to see the light of day. Gabriel can understand, more then he wanted to. 

“He couldn't help it Dean, an Archangel has that effect on a Seraph and an lower Angel. Authority figures always do over soldiers, and Castiel is a soldier Dean and not born a leader he was never taught to disobey orders from an Archangel on best interests. You mustn't be upset with him.” Metatron said, trying to calm situations and feelings as Castiel looked tense and hurt and beseeching his human friends to understand. Gabriel just looked on, tense and on guard. Not trusting Metatron or anyone at this point. Instinct was like that. 

“Gabriel, we probably should leave.” Crowley calmly said, confidence betrayed by a slight tremor moving along his body. Fear. Concern. It set Gabriel on edge and not in good ways. Fear tasted wrong in the air surrounding the demon and his sulphur. 

“Why have you done this G...” Metatron stated, moving into the room slowly and with more caution then what some would think is needed, yet it was exactly what was needed between two on edge Archangels. 

“Where have you been all this time brother? I have looked for you before I was... Before I left Heaven and while on Earth I have searched for you.” Gabriel interrupted, voice cold and stern. Of course then Metatron gave him the same response he most likely gave the lost child in the room. However Gabriel knows that Castiel will find himself again and this time it will be done right, but perhaps not quite like the way he figured. Time will tell and Castiel has to pick himself up for that. 

The fact was, Gabriel who wasn't looking up to Metatron could catch the shifts in words and how they're said. Never lie to a messenger especially when they're good at using words to their fullest ability. He could hear Crowley trying to speak logic to Gabriel at the side, going with common sense. A fight isn't what was needed at this point. 

Metatron's grace spiked, Gabriel's wings spread and Crowley backed away. Not yet fleeing but close to flee. Sam was free of the chair, fell to the ground as the room shifted to nothing more then a bare warehouse larger then what Gabriel wanted it to appear like. It was still cramped though. Sam rejected his brother's aid. Hurt. That seemed to be a common theme lately. 

There were other demons in the distance. 

“Flee brother, let me take these humans and Castiel back to the place I am staying.” Metatron spoke and Gabriel wanted to sneer angrily at him. Snarl and snap, lunge and slash. Break his wings and leave him here. Where was he when Raphael picked every feather off two of his wings? Where was he when Gabriel was cut open and sewed shut? 

Metatron didn't smell right to him. Didn't feel right and Gabriel lashed out. Windows shattered and glass froze in the air, seconds passed and glimpses of wings spread wide and a piercing sound forced ear drums of the Winchester's to burst and bleed. Castiel fled with them instantly. Saving them. Crowley was at the edges of the building, fled the immediate area and yet still around. 

Blades were out and clashing, Metatron's side sliced and the rope that bound Gabriel's bones torn from his body leaving them free and vulnerable. Pain was what Gabriel felt, after all have you ever felt what it felt like to have a forever raw back being stressed by heavy bone? Metatron knew exactly what to do and Gabriel's distrust only became absolute in that knowledge. 

Metatron was a scribe though and not a fighter first although Gabriel will be the first to say that don't let that discount him. It was Metatron who fled and followed after Castiel and the Winchester's. Gabriel's back hurt and his mind. Wings were pulled back and folded, holding his bones delicately in place. Gabriel was used to that feeling so he didn't respond to it. He felt worse. 

He hoped that Metatron won't spill his secrets but he knows that the other angel no doubt will. Gabriel felt like he was shattering at that. Confident, cautious steps approached him. Other demons in the distance, fear kept them far away though. Only their King had the audacity to approach. 

A hand on his shoulder and a blade to the demon's throat as a response. Gabriel was working on reactions for a second there, a second too much and thankfully too short because it spared the demon his life. 

“You're crashing at my place.” Crowley stated, ordered and Gabriel's eyes narrowed in a threatening manner. The audacity this demon had to order an Archangel around yet Gabriel didn't fit him as the demon took the blade and tucked it into Gabriel's jacket before transporting them both into a rather lavish mansion. Too small for Gabriel's natural size but comfortable in being away the last location. 

He could feel Hell so close from here, it wasn't the gate to the cage but it was still a way in and out. It was no wonder Crowley picked here to live on Earth. 

Gabriel was stiff and guarded as he followed Crowley to a spare room, passing a few demons masquerading as maids and servants. Appearances on the outside was that the gentleman living here was rich and they wouldn't be wrong, just that he was rich with power and connections rather then only with money. 

It was in his room while he was alone did Gabriel collapse and curled into himself with his wings as his shelter. It wasn't until the morning of the next day that he sought out Crowley, the demon King who stuck around for some foolish reason and gave a broken Archangel a roof over his head for the night. 

Possibly using him, but the gesture wasn't unnoticed all the same. 

Gabriel made sure repaid the demon physically and showing just how much he can do with his body and pleasure and the next because Crowley was right about one thing, it was best to give him a heads up so he's not blindsided by Gabriel's moods and truths about the past. 

Crowley of course was surprised but he didn't reject Gabriel's physical advances instead took advantage of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a picture that is now added in as another part of this 'series' that is what Gabriel's true form looks like in this story. It was drawn by myself.


	13. Chapter 13

Gabriel refused to get out of Crowley's bed afterwards and refused to let the demon leave as well, he was being a bit sappy and just wanted to be close to something at Crowley's expense. After plenty of struggling on Crowley's part and of course more physical pleasure because Gabriel was in a mood for that. All due to the fact that he knows a conversation coming up would be dragging him down to very dark places and he just wanted something good before that. 

In the end he ended up lounging half laying on Crowley while staring at the window in a rather large and lavish bedroom. Gabriel had to give Crowley that much, he knows how to live it large. Crowley ended up giving up on getting out of the bed and moving a rather heavy Archangel off of him. Absentmindedly his hair was played with, the demon was a bit of a sap himself when he thinks no one is paying attention about that. 

“What's the deal darling?” Crowley's voice broke through Gabriel's dwelling on what was going to happen. Gabriel gave a sigh because he knows what he's going to say is something that can possibly leave him vulnerable to the demon and that wasn't a good thing. But there was shards of humanity underneath everything and that was enough to make Gabriel consider the gamble. Make no mistake, Gabriel knows that Crowley was all demon and manipulative at his best and homicidal at his worst. But Crowley was always unique Gabriel found. He was a demon who knows who he used to be and didn't push that away, instead keeps it in mind while being what he is now. 

Gabriel moved quickly enough that he startled the demon while sitting up and crossing his legs. Gabriel didn't bother cover himself because for one thing he wasn't shy and another thing it wasn't like Crowley didn't see a nude body before. It helped that Gabriel being what he was, was comfortable with it. Why shouldn't he be? 

“Do you want to know? Do you want to know what Metatron knows and will speak of? Do you want to know how Hell got it's first King and it's first Torturer who embraced and changed those very roles leading unavoidably to these days? For you and I know if not for that, a demon cannot be King. Do you really want to know?” Gabriel asked as he sat on the bed. It was a beautiful day outside, blue skies that were unbroken by clouds. Or at least it was until the clouds come rolling in. 

A storm was coming in more ways then one. 

Crowley regarded him calmly, calculating but that shard of humanity and that curiosity that was Crowley's kept him in his spot. Kept his ears open. Crowley consented to wanting to know everything. 

Gabriel nodded. Perhaps he was only saying this because he knows Metatron will speak of it and Gabriel wants some say in who knows, or perhaps it was just because Crowley was in some ways his demon now. 

“Then listen because I won't say this twice. 

You and I both know that Lilith was the first demon. But she cannot go and create more. In the start, she was not taught how to do so. She had her roles and responsibilities. The second and third demons took up that sort of role. One was none other then Alastair as the Chief Torturer but that wasn't his original responsibility. He was originally an angel. His job was interrogation when required and seeking out the truth in my stead when I cannot be the one to do it. Then there was Azazel who below me was the second in command of my Garrison because he was a brilliant strategist and knows how to lead as well as any angel who was born to do so. Just not a full on Garrison. 

How they got there on the other hand is because of me. As I said, the only way they can live and survive was for me to put them somewhere you wouldn't think of them being. And even if those up High did, they wouldn't go there because Hell is so beneath them and they don't really like looking in it anyway. 

All that came after the Fall. After Lucifer was forced and pushed and shoved out of Heaven and into the Cage where he was up until the botched Apocalypse. His Garrison did fall with him, but they were captured on Earth and held. Back then Angels did not know how to kill each other and when they did it came at a high cost to themselves, like lets say ninety percent of their Grace leaving them weakened to possible enemies. And this is where I come in. Myself and my Garrison. 

I didn't really help with much beyond capturing low keyed Angels who sided with Lucifer. I couldn't stand seeing my closes brother and Michael go at each others throats. I was... 

Raphael was given an order, one that he may not have liked but did so because Michael asked it of him. Raphael was closer to Michael then he was to me. Perhaps that made it easier. Raphael was an Archangel who's job included knowledge, healing, Providence, Repentance, prayer, love, joy and light. So he wasn't the one I expected to do what he did. He used his knowledge for horrible things. He twisted healing into destroying and so on so forth. 

They needed a way to kill and harm angels. Michael wanted to know what can kill an angel and what can kill an Archangel. They didn't have angels on their own Garrison that they can sacrifice. So they used mine. They used me. I was the weakest Archangel there was. So I was the easiest one to do what they did. 

Raphael on orders tortured my Garrison in front of me, found out what hurt them and in turn me. Raphael found out what killed them. Now that was the easy part for him, angels and Seraphs weren't as powerful as I was. By then I was already devastated and thrashing against him. 

I was next. I was tortured and broken. But they found the answers and for some reason Raphael managed to do that without killing me but not out of kindness. 

I called myself Loki for a reason and Raphael was my reason. Magic and Grace are now mine to command.” Gabriel said all of this without moving, without bothering to look or think or do anything but speak. It was a shock at how easy and how much he actually said. He didn't plan to say so much, but he did. Perhaps it was because someone bothered to listen for any reason at all. 

Crowley just sat there staring at Gabriel, what could he do about that beside show his annoyance in a glance. Crowley looked away after that. The demon was shell shocked, he didn't need a detailed explanation to fill in the blanks and he did because the demon wasn't stupid. 

“And I'm told demons are the savage ones...” Crowley muttered to himself, probably absentmindedly as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Watch it...” Gabriel warned. Despite everything, Gabriel still loved them and didn't really like anyone speaking ill of them even if it might have been for Gabriel and what he went through. Crowley took the warning though and filed away anything he could say about the matter. 

“How did Raphael get you and your Garrison anyway, surely it wouldn't have been easy if you know what was going to happen?” Crowley asked and it was a good question but because of everything Gabriel didn't spend the years figuring it out. He had to set his Garrison up to live and then had to play another role because that was better then being himself. All the while not losing sight of surviving members. 

It hurt when Azazel and Alastair were killed, the last members of is original Garrison. 

Closing his eyes he tried to think about how he got to the point where he was experimented on. And all Gabriel could remember was being informed that he was meant to go somewhere on orders from Father, Michael confirmed it. Yet it led to a mess. But surely Metatron wouldn't have set him up for Raphael? Right? 

Right!? 

At the thought that it might have been Metatron who set him up to Michael and Raphael rage prickled in the back of his mind and the air spiked with grace. The demon was concerned and he should be because one thing you don't want on your hands was a pissed off Archangel.


	14. Chapter 14

Anger was a funny thing and a horribly destructive force to be feeling. Anger alone has caused murders. Anger has caused petty revenge plots and schemes big enough to topple companies and empires. Anger was enough to make his brother rebel and be caste out into the cage where he now sits once more. 

Anger can simmer down to something controllable or it could boil over and burn everything touching you. 

A demon was present in the room with Gabriel, across the room and concerned and fearful. The spot he sat was shaking, no the entire infrastructure was shaking. 

No. No, not just any demon. His demon. The King of Hell, Crowley who formally was a unnoticeable man with anger issues and drinking but loved his wife so very much and despised his son for reasons Gabriel didn't really care to touch on at the moment. Crowley was concerned and fearful and that didn't feel right, it wasn't right. Crowley was Gabriel's and anyone who was his shouldn't fear him. Gabriel's Garrison didn't. 

The shaking stopped and Gabriel snapped his fingers and hoped that all damages would be erased, too upset to really focus on it more then a quick fix. 

There was something he should say, it would be right to do so. With a rapid thought, and he had to think about it, he settled on English which is normally something Gabriel didn't have to think about. Normally he could know what to say and in what language out of very language there was no matter if it was legit or fictional. 

“... sorry...” 

Of course that snapped Crowley back into business, it was enough to tell the demon that he was no longer in danger of being smote on the spot by accident from a temperamental and upset Archangel. How did Gabriel know this? That was simple because the demon was now demanding answers and spitting out complaints. Not to mention making a good point of pretty much signalling where Gabriel was. Not something he meant to do. 

Gabriel answered nothing, instead focused on his hands as he sat cross legged on the bed still. 

“Gabriel, care to...” Crowley said in a calmer but careful voice. Gabriel just looked at him, no emotion but listening all the same. Gabriel always listens to people when they talk to him. It doesn't matter what they're saying, Gabriel listens and then he speaks and the things he says usually and sometimes reflect that or filled with things they need to know at the time. 

This conversation wasn't something Crowley needs to know, it won't help him in the future or with the past. But what he says now needs to be spoken.

“I didn't know what would happen exactly, I'm not someone who see's an indefinite future. I see many. Many outcomes because of Free Will things always are changing on Earth, in Heaven and Hell. So one outcome was me running away from home because I couldn't bare it, that is the event I wished happened, the one I told the Winchester's of. There was the reality of what did come to pass and then there are so many things that didn't happen.” Gabriel explained, keying into the last thing Crowley said before demanding the answers and complaints. Crowley obviously knows that this isn't an answer to his latest question but still accepted it all the same, he wasn't stupid after all. 

“Okay. Then in one of those events surely you saw someone betray you to Raphael.” Crowley stated calmly, going back into a more calculating mindset. The demon was like Gabriel that way, can be very emotional and then go from that to calculating. How else do you think some things were accomplished by Gabriel in regards to surviving and being a Trickster. All the while passing on messages and speaking the necessary words in new methods. 

Despite what happened to him, he never truly stopped doing what he was meant to do. 

“I didn't take it as seriously as I should have because in so many of the events that happened it was rare that I was betrayed. Guess fate truly is a bitch, thought she was just acting like that to spite all the other chaotic bits of reality.” Gabriel said as he snapped his fingers to cover himself with clothing, his typical choices and his favorite jacket. Chocolate bars in pockets and a few suckers in his inside pocket. 

“A hard lesson no doubt love.” Crowley stated and followed suite, but getting dressed the old fashion way. Gabriel watched him, sometimes he just liked to watch people or in this case a demon. Crowley's vessel wasn't physically athletic or fit in many ways. But there was power in his movements and confidence simply oozed out of the demon. It was more then enough to make up for any softness the body has. Not that Gabriel minds, he likes his lovers cuddly or curvy all the while having an honest spark of danger to them. 

“Metatron sold my Garrison and myself out. He's a scribe, an upgraded angel with the power boost of an Archangel. So when he writes something down, and says that it's Gods orders it tends to be taken so just as easily and unquestionable as my words and messages. Give or take a few facts here and there.” Gabriel stated calmly. And he did feel calm, but in truth that was just the calm before the storm. 

Gabriel doesn't fully know what he's going to do yet, there are many futures and events that can happen. Too many to really know what exactly is going to happen but Gabriel was old enough to make close educated guesses that nine times out of ten turn out to be reality. 

Crowley was interested in very dangerous ways. Not for Gabriel though. Crowley was an opportunist so he'll take full advantage of this situation. 

“And dare I ask darling, what are you going to do about that?” Crowley poked, seeking information to file into his own mind so he can move his own pieces without the threat of being discovered by enemies too soon. Crowley made a mean chess player that's for sure, Gabriel knows this because he played the demon when the demon was new. He was good at the game then while still being wet behind the ears. Now he's an honest threat, most higher ranked demons overlooked Crowley by mistake. 

Gabriel however didn't. He's not foolish enough to overlook the cleverness this demon showed early in the game. 

“What am I going to do about it?” Gabriel repeated and looked up to the ceiling in thought, good question. Which outcome does he want most. For one thing he wants Metatron to understand and see what he has done. Gabriel wouldn't mind Raphael and Michael to feel and see what they have done as well. 

Gabriel still wanted to ask Lucifer what he would have done if he knew, if he took the time to learn about what happened to his brother who he was so close to at one time. Gabriel will never get the chance now. Not for a long time anyway. 

Gabriel dove into Hell at one time to save the remaining members of his Garrison, gave them a home and a purpose despite how terrible and ground shaking that purpose was and could be. Gabriel has taught them most if not all of what they knew. Azazel learnt how to contact Lucifer through the blood of virgin's because of Gabriel. Alastair learnt that you can break and change a soul because Gabriel put the first razor in his shaking hands and taught him how. 

Gabriel's influence changed the future of an enormous choking prison filled with pain and torment. A mere demon who used to be human now rules it because of Gabriel's influence. Gabriel knows how to use magic and twist it to his will because he is Loki and Loki is now him as well. 

So the answer to what he was going to do about it was simple. 

Gabriel smiled as magic and Grace swirled in his body and behind his eyes. Crowley seemed to ooze satisfaction, concern and curiosity.


	15. Chapter 15

Distress. Hurt. Disgust. Shock. And Anger. 

Primal emotions, one that you wouldn't expect to see from such a simple little soldier. But that simple soldier evolved and changed, fallen and risen. Gabriel didn't expect to feel such strong emotions from the wayward soldier. The Winchester's even looked pale, disgusted and they clearly didn't expect to learn that little Gabriel suffered so very much. 

Gabriel let out a brief and bitter chuckle that caused a curious glance from Crowley who stood next to him with two large hounds on each side of him. Protection in the form of fangs and claws and the element of surprise. You won't see a hound coming for you unless it's meant for you and your time is up. 

Metal could be felt in his sleeve, an angel's killing sword. Or at least what you can see o fit, they're like an angel's true form. You only see the vessel and a shadow of their wings if they wish it. And for the weapons you only see the handle and the spot where the rest of the weapon would be tethered to if it was your common everyday weapon. Which it wasn't, it was made of the same stuff angels are made of. Grace. For archangels on the other hand it was apart of them because Archangels were weapons and leaders, soldiers and civilians should it be necessary. 

Gabriel took notice of Metatron who was still remaining, though he seemed uncomfortable now and most likely wanted to leave. He was not a sociable one always wanting to be with his stories and he could spin such tales, but he was no liar. He just used what was given to him, but it was a slippery slope though between truths and lies. Gabriel would know, he slide down that slope touching on both sides quite a bit over the many years. 

“Well?” Crowley said, though he wasn't pushing because this demon knows when to wait even though it may take some time to get to where he wants to be and what he wants. Gabriel looked up for a moment taking in the sky and the heaven's above it. Fortress's and gilded rooms. 

Gabriel already explained that he doesn't know if this was going to end in a fight or if it would be just words. Either way, Crowley was not to get between Gabriel and whomever he's fighting. Crowley readily accepted that, not wanting to put himself in unnecessary danger as it was. Contradicting his earlier actions. But then again under the self preservation, sadism and demonic traits there was shards of humanity wanting something so base and all consuming. 

Perhaps it was those shards that had Gabriel forging a connection that can backfire on him. 

“Let's go say hi.” Gabriel said as he casually approached the front doors. He thought it would be fitting to fly right in, but the sigils and the fact that fitting it may be it was also cliche. So Gabriel focused his magic and concentrated on the sigils enough to crack an opening. The ceiling wasn't protected because Castiel and Metatron had to get into the little quaint hiding spot of Metatron and his books. 

With a deep breath that was nothing more then a visible comfort to himself before steeling himself like million's of times before. He was a leader, a soldier and a weapon. He has entered and created so many situations. Past judgement on his Creator's word and handed out mercies in the same breath. 

Setting his hands on the door he flung it opened before popping in with a vibrant step, one that gave a playful appearance that misled most of the lethal threat that just entered. 

They all said his name, every one with different emotions and most not knowing now how to look at him knowing what they know and thought they know. 

“Gabriel... I...” Castiel started, not knowing what he was doing but meaning well. He put himself between everyone and Gabriel. It was funny how a part of Gabriel did want Castiel to side with him but Gabriel knows that the seraph will forever and always side with the Winchester's now. They were his Garrison in a sense. 

“You told them.” Gabriel stated, catching Metatron in his gaze that some if not most would feel judged and weighed down by. Like Gabriel himself was holding them there. 

“I told them.” Metatron confirmed and Sam started to say something but with a wave of Gabriel's hand and any sincerity or I understand nonsense disappeared along with his voice. Dean's as well because instantly he tried to tell Gabriel to undo what he did. Gabriel was doing the two morons a mercy. There was clicks on the ground of claws from two large hellhounds. Crowley moved off to the side, keeping tabs on the Winchester's and Castiel who now sent a disapproving glance to the demon. 

“Did you tell them the truth, all of it. Yes I am aware that you told them how my Garrison was experimented on as was I. Did you tell them though that it was you who betrayed us. My Garrison and I...” Gabriel calmly stated, the metal of his weapon on his mind. Defence first. But rest assured, he can go on the offensive with the slight twist of his wrist and a slight shift in the air. 

There was no answer to that, but shock was apparent on everyone's faces. They did not know what to think of that. But Metatron did, he was aware that Gabriel did not come here for talk alone though that is what Gabriel preferred to start with if he had the choice. 

“Considering the shock that I see, I will take that as a no. Did you tell them how my body was forced to fit into the tortured vessel for a Trickster God nearing the end of one stage of his existence? Loki, belonging to the Norse mythology.” Gabriel said almost flippantly because that part he didn't care if they knew or not. Gabriel was Loki now and Loki was him. If he closed his eyes he could remember how much it hurt to be forced into a tortured body with a mischief god who withered in agony because he too did not understand or expect what was happening to him. 

It was agony for the both of them and it was a long learning curve that left Gabriel... 

... changed. 

But not before he forced himself up and forced his shivering agonizing wings to spread to save the rest of his Garrison and hide them. As they learnt and was taught, Gabriel learnt and taught himself. He hide his own agony and this process from them because he was the leader. It was his business and his responsibility to take care of them and himself. 

A weapon slide out into Metatron's hand. Not a gun like a human but the shining metal of an angel's blade. Gabriel watched it with mild interest and Crowley tensed, his hounds snarled as saliva dripped from lethal fangs. 

Gabriel's own weapon dropped to his hand, firm and welcomed in it's familiarity. To humans they would see the shortened blades they know. To the vessel it would have the injury where the weapon pierced, but to the true form gaping wounds would appear from being cut by something longer and larger. That was just how it was. And anyone who wasn't an angel would only be able to use what they see. A shortened blade. 

“Going to fight like a proper angel then, Metatron the little treacherous upgraded angel scribe.” Gabriel pointed out before turning his attention to the small three person Garrison standing off to the side. He wanted to know how likely it would be for them to intervene. 

“Know that I was not lying and that there is truth in Metatron's words. But I tell you now and it would only be told once. Do not come close to pity or sympathizing with me. I will not accept that. What happened, happened and leave it at that.” Gabriel ordered, voice taking on the old firm tone he uses when dealing with underling's of any kind. The kind that had Castiel obeying in reporting to Gabriel against Dean's wishes. He didn't say that he hoped that they would believe what Gabriel said, but hoping can only go so far and he refused to allow himself that sensation at this point in time. 

At this point, he had to deal with a less then impressive archangel with sins of his own. 

“I don't want to do this...” Metatron said, not always the type who would like to go head to head in a fight. That was why he baited and laid traps for Gabriel's Garrison instead of helping Raphael force what happened on him and his. 

“Right, right you would rather have others take care of your mistakes for you. Is that why you had Castiel kill that Nephilim? The gain of two things for one kill.” Gabriel pointed out and smiled wickedly as Castiel started to connect the dots and realize that he was just used as the sorry soldier looking for a righteous purpose and to have that used against him. 

Gabriel's words weren't graced with an answer with words anyway. 

The blown out windows and the clash of metal was the sign that things were going to get nasty.


	16. Chapter 16

Gabriel still cared enough for people to take the occupants of the small little hide away home of Metatron a distance away where casualties will be low but there will be casualties. There always was. Old man Deaths reapers won't be as busy this way though, but they will be working of that he can be sure.

But that wasn't what his attention was on at the moment. Across from him stood Metatron with his weapon drawn and extended. Gabriel had his own weapon in hand. A seven foot scythe with a five foot blade, the handle itself made from ash tree. Which was ironic and funny in a humourless way. Ash tree in Scandinavian is known as Yggdrasil. Yggdrasil is considered to be in Norse Mythology as the Tree of the World and the Tree of Rebirth and Healing.

And Gabriel is now very much intertwined with that because of who his vessel is and who he merged with.

Loki.

Everyone was confused as to why they were here now and what they were doing here. The hounds were uncomfortable, snarling and huffing as they shifted from paw to paw. Castiel was tense and hands at his side, ready to defend himself and his comrades. Confident little soldier, Gabriel would give him that much but there was a purpose to him being here. It wasn't to crush him but to show him what may have happened if Raphael took him seriously. For the Winchester's it was to show them a sliver of what it may have been if they had said yes.

Paying no heed to them he focused on Metatron, looking past his ageing vessel to the angel underneath. All sleek in signs of an Archangel but the feel of a regular angel. An obvious sign to an upgrade. Looking at Metatron Gabriel could feel cold anger swirling in his vessel's belly mirroring his own rage. Gabriel was disgusted with Metatron and for the first time he felt at peace with his own memories and pains.

“Why's the scythe bigger then him, makes him look like a shrimp...”

Dean's voice. It was Dean showing how much of an asshole he can be without even trying, but this was just mild compared to what the elder Winchester could be like.

Of course Sam pointed out scythes were supposed to be bigger then the wielder. They commented on the wood and the blade and Gabriel tensed the same time Metatron tensed.

“Are you planning on killing me Gabriel?” Metatron questioned, Gabriel tilted his head slightly, an acknowledgement to the other angel's words. It was a good question. Was he going to kill the betrayer? His betrayer. Good but easy question.

“I am not going to kill you Metatron. Not for your betrayal of myself and my Garrison. Not for the death of the innocent Nephilim to whom you fathered.” Gabriel calmly said and he meant those words. No what he had planned on doing something worse then that. Killing would be the easy way out and Gabriel wasn't always known for being kind.

Metatron's wings spread in a threatening manner, Gabriel's own arched in response. He will not be cowed by a miserable scribe. A treacherous cur. A nobody.

“... Yggdrasil the Tree of the World and the Tree of Rebirth and Healing...”

Castiel was explaining ironic facts to those who would listen, but Gabriel could barely care because he knows this already so instead he doesn't give anyone time to add their own opinion to what was being said. He lunged with his scythe pulled back and tip pointing towards Metatron.

“... it is truly fitting for such a fearsome weapon to be handled with wood from such a symbolic tree concerning Gabriel.”

“Why is that?”

“Gabriel is many things as an Archangel, a messenger for one thing. But he is also the angel of Judgement and a Spirit of Truth. Death, rebirth. Mercy and destruction. Are all Gabriel's domains among others. A fearsome blade attached to a handle of something considered to be a tree of rebirth and healing.”

The conversation was now just background noise as Gabriel clashed with Metatron. The ground shook at that second, ending the conversation of already known facts and truths. To them it wasn't only their vessels trading blows and slashes from barely dodged slashes. It was their True forms lashing out on a field that only two can see below.

Gabriel was even smaller then Metatron, in his true form but in his vessel he was a bit taller. Not that size mattered, him wielding his scythe fluently was proof of that.

Wings angrily slashed the air as they chased and lashed out at each other. Metatron may not have been a fighter as much as he was a collector of stories, but he was no slouch either. Gabriel had his hands full and found some blows actually connected. Angering Gabriel for moments at a time. It only made him fight harder and faster and with a savagery that isn't so unknown to Archangels. They can be a savage bunch in a fight.

Feathers were pulled and knee's to the crotch. Gabriel and Metatron fought dirty and neither gave ground despite the pain they put themselves through.

Souls screamed out, humans in the crossfire.

The count was at five.

Two of the audience now bracing against the shaking of the earth and the spiking ozone were unaware of it, the broken soldier and the King of Hell was well aware of the death's. Above all of them the skies screamed from the fight of Archangel's, grace and magic and savagery slashing through the skies ruthlessly.

It rained and snowed and the heat was scorching. Things shifted and changed. Power was felt by all though.

Both angels eyes lit with grace and wings were lethally sharp and weapons always poised and ready.

Hours and seconds passed before they touched down again, harshly and angrily. Bodies wracked with the sign of a battle. Blood oozed from wounds and bruises decorated their vessels. Gabriel grinned savagely, he wasn't just an Archangel now. He hasn't been one for a long time. He was also Loki, god of fire of mischief and chaos. He was also the teacher of Hell's first King and first Torturer.

Metatron was feeling fear, for the first time.

Gabriel didn't let up. He attacked again, this time close to the ground feet only touching when the need to shift direction. The way they were fighting awed the Winchester's and humbled the angel. It looked brutal and common but the power and danger was unmistakable.

And then, just like that it was over as the scythe came down piercing through the elbow and into the side of Metatron. Only the tip entered the flesh but it was enough to spill grace and blood and fear.

Metatron's blade dropped and was accompanied with part of his vessel's arm while his true form's arm was badly maimed. Gabriel didn't drop his guard as he approached the angel know trying to remain strong against a stronger opponent.

Gabriel did look to the skies though and asked allowed to himself and to those who cared to hear his words,  
“Father oh Father look at what your children has been reduced to.” It wasn't a plea or a cry for help. It was a statement and a harsh truth, but his father no doubt already knows of this and has already foresaw it. Gabriel looked back at Metatron and didn't show the defeated angel any emotion.

Gabriel could tell that Crowley was pleased by the display and taking notes for everything he can with both his fellow audience members and the fight. But he won't be stupid enough to go toe to toe with Gabriel or any high keyed angel without another plan within that one.

“Are. Are you going to kill me now?” Metatron whispered, letting go of Gabriel's previous declaration of not going to kill him. But it was understandable, from his perspective it did look like his life was coming to an end.

A bitter smile was his response as Gabriel touched Metatron's face, each palm holding his bloodied cheeks.

“No brother, I am going to show you and let you feel what fifty angels of my Garrison has felt before they fled and died. I will show you what I have been through and what Michael, Raphael and your betrayal has done. And then, then I am going to steal your grace and lock you in mortal life to live with what you've done and then die with it, how and when will be up to you.” Gabriel coldly spoke, his grace and magic pulsing in him and with a sharp keen focus of his mind he did just what he said he was going to do.

Metatron screamed and the Winchester's collapsed as their ears bled. Castiel could only do so much. Crowley as well held his ears.

One thing was for sure. This day was Gabriel's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned in this chapter, Gabriel's weapon is in fact 7 ft and 5 inches with a handle made of Ash Wood. And the Ash tree in Scandinavian is known as Yggdrasil. Yggdrasil is considered to be in Norse Mythology as the “Tree of the World” and the “Tree of Rebirth and Healing”. 
> 
> And I'm aware of the size difference in Gabriel's vessel aka Richard Speight Jr. But if you think about it, as an Archangel he's tough so he could pretty much wield just about anything of just about any weight without breaking a sweat and if you're really skilled at using that said weapon then it's size would be nothing more then a simple fact to take into account during a fight. 
> 
> Writing fight scenes is hard... and even now this chapter it really wasn't a fight scene as it was a fight summary of what happened and what was happening.


	17. Chapter 17

Gabriel almost forgot what a fight like that was like, almost. Gabriel felt exhilarated and horrified, hurt and at peace. His body ached, both vessel and his true form. This would be the time where he would have liked to take off and tuck himself away and heal. Forget about everyone else for a brief moment. 

But there was things that needed to be done. 

Metatron was trying to get to his knees but his body and mind was shaking from what he has just gone through. Gabriel without a word knelt in front of the breaking Archangel. A few minutes passed them by and Gabriel made Metatron look him in the eyes. Tears dampened the man's cheeks and sorrow in his eyes. But when the memories wore off, there will be more anger and other nasty emotions. Thoughts and wishes of revenge will run their course. 

But one day in the future Metatron will learn from what he did and perhaps the best kind of teacher Gabriel can think of could do the teaching. 

Ironically it was humans who would be that teacher. The abortions, the flawed and damned and breakable blood thirsty humans. The loving, forgiving and strong willed fighting for each other creatures Gabriel knows his Father loves so much. They were just so complicated. They were in a sense, a powerless version of everything and done in a way that makes Gabriel's mind swirl with the magnificence of it. 

One hand set on Metatron's quacking shoulder while his right hand sunk into his chest and went past the brain dead soul of this vessel his brother lived in and touched the grace that was an Archangel's life and power. This was a delicate procedure. To take grace from an Archangel and allow them to live and remember and exist while without their grace wasn't an easy task. 

Closing his eyes he felt Metatron pull against him, fighting but weakly so. Gabriel beat him down too badly for him to put up enough of a fight. 

Gabriel's own grace spoke to Metatron's for the brief second they were connected. Conveying his well wishes, his pain and the hope that forgiveness can be given one day to each other because they had no one else who were their kind. 

A last warning of don't do anything too foolish before Gabriel yanked his grace and hand back pulling another painful yell from Metatron but this time practically mute compared to his screaming before. Still it had the Winchester's flinching and Castiel concerned. 

Metatron collapsed on the soft ground, softened from the fight. The small area they were in was reshaped and in spots the ground turned to glass from the sheer temperature and cooled by grace and water and everything. Tree's were laying down and the ranch they somehow landed on during the whole thing no longer existed and the same went for everything that was on it. 

Including five humans, the youngest being seventeen. All taken care of at this point by Reapers. 

Gabriel moved back with his hand held against him for a moment before he released the grace to a reality of Gabriel's choice. It won't be found by anyone but Gabriel, he was very good at hiding things. He hid himself. He hid his, or he should say Loki's kids for the most part. Now he hides Metatron's grace. 

It was then when he felt his injuries pull against his attention. And angels. Heaven's attention was turned this way and Gabriel let it feel his Grace and hear the warning of 'leave me alone'. He kept that warning up and with a push of his grace he simply got ride of Metatron, hid him too and let Castiel decide what he wanted to do with his Winchester's. 

“They know that you're here.” Castiel mentioned off to the side, Gabriel shrugged. What were they going to do, drag him to Heaven? There wasn't really any tools that Seraphs or Angels could use that worked on Archangel's. The best one to do an operation like that was Raphael or Michael himself. Sure there was others who was taught the necessary skills but most are dead from the civil war or under different factions that were now formed in Heaven. 

How barbaric it has become. Sad really. But that is what happens in evolution of mindsets, bumps along the way. 

Not only were there angels watching, unsure of what to do or waiting orders there was demons waiting on their King's orders. Crowley was impressed by the small demonstration of how much punch Gabriel could have. Crowley was the only one who budged from where he stood, stepping on glass casually as he approached Gabriel. Instinct had Gabriel wanting to brace himself, lash out at the demon. But no cruel intention was felt, amusement and annoyance mostly. 

“They aren't going to do a thing Castiel, they are waiting for orders or to afraid to confront an Archangel on their own for reasons you know. There was a time when you as well wouldn't approach an Archangel unless you had to. We-they were the top dogs of Heaven.” Gabriel casually said, Dean and Sam behind him were trying to regain their hearing back to proper levels, but they'll have to make do with what hearing they have for a bit. 

“Take your Winchester's Castiel. Hide that Word of God of yours, make sure no one finds it to close Heaven's Gates and don't you worry about Hell's Gates opening further or closing. I got things under control.” Gabriel casually said with a wave of his hand, Crowley's irritation peaked and Gabriel flashed a smile at him. They agreed that neither of them wanted the gates closed, having them remain as they are is simply what he has to live with. 

Castiel opened his mouth to say something more but a hand on Gabriel's wrist and the change of scenery cut off anything that could be said. They were back in the bedroom where Gabriel confessed his story. There was demons within the building and the surrounding property. Security on high alert at this point, it will be for some time. Crowley was an over cautious demon, but that was why he was doing so very well in his new position. 

“Well that went well. And about the whole...” Crowley started as he moved himself so he was standing in front of Gabriel. 

“They remain as they are big guy. And plus you can't complain you have the ratio of demons to angels of about fifty to one, possibly more. You're doing quite well.” Gabriel stated, it wasn't a mere statement. This was how it's going to be, Gabriel may not be one for ordering people around as a Leader can should situations call for it. But that didn't mean he was incapable of it, there was times when he still had to roll up his sleeves and take up that torch and get his hands dirty. 

“About half of those fifty demons will be exorcised too regularly for it to do much of anything.” Crowley pointed out, it was a fact that he obviously didn't like. But they both know that numbers meant little to nothing when influence rules the day in some situation and humans and other things can be so damn easy. 

“Think positive sugar plum.” Gabriel said patting the demon's cheek with a mocked form of an innocent smile. Gabriel was in pain, that much was still obvious to himself but who said he couldn't pick on a certain demon in the meantime. Gabriel will heal anyway, he always does. 

Crowley gave an annoyed sigh and complained about his sheets being bloody now as Gabriel simply flopped down to relax, he needed to relax. Next thing he knows is his clothing was being pulled off as was the sheets underneath him. Crowley was a bit of a clean freak obviously and didn't like someone's bloodied clothing or sheets on his expensive bed, this meant Gabriel had to get up again. Which he reluctantly did only to hear muttering on how annoying he is. 

Gabriel opened his mouth to say something he thinks is rather clever when Crowley abruptly shut him up with a harsh look. He wasn't happy at all and Gabriel would have sulked if he was in the mood to be that childish. But instead he just glowered right back. 

“You could have gotten me killed. Sure, fight and take down someone for revenge is great. Everyone should do a little bit of that every now and again, but to that level! It's practically waving a flag of here I am, look at me.” Crowley snarled angrily as he tossed the sheets and Gabriel's clothing in the garbage. Not that it mattered too much to Gabriel, he could snap up clothing in an instant. So instead he focused on the angered demon in front of him. 

“Don't think of me as stupid Crowley, I was well aware of what was being done. What I did, I did with pre-planned precision. So ya, maybe I was showing where I am but it was for a clear reason that will unfold in the future. Not tomorrow, not next year. In ten, twenty or maybe thirty years it'll take effect.” Gabriel pointed out as he got into Crowley's face. The temperature dropped within the room, Gabriel could be as cold as the coldest oceans and burn as hot as a raging fire. Sometimes with how cold he can seem when moods strike him right is what made it harder to differentiate between Gabriel and his brother Lucifer on Earth especially if they didn't know Gabriel or Lucifer personally. 

It was obvious they were related. 

Of course he was still being called an idiot and Crowley yanked on his arm to have him come. Gabriel could have stayed where he was standing, instead he walked with Crowley to the rather large bathroom with a rather large bathtub sparkling clean. Crowley directed him to it and pretty much told him to clean himself off, he stunk. Which lead to a slight bickering match but Gabriel wanted a bath so he relented. 

Only Crowley didn't leave him alone.


	18. Chapter 18

There was a lot of things that Gabriel can easily say that he wasn't impressed with. The list could go on for ages, he could bore your grand kid's children with that list and they weren't even born yet. But there was serious things to note. And not so serious. Like Sabriel, he just couldn't wrap his mind around how anyone could pair him with the moose as Crowley seemed to be obsessed with calling him. On the serious note, he wasn't impressed with betrayals of family like how Raphael and Michael did regarding Gabriel and his Garrison. And that included Metatron who betrayed him as well. 

Despite being an Archangel himself Metatron was apart of Gabriel's Garrison but not apart of the main body of it. Think of it like having a specialist being called in to assist in whatever it is they are there to help with. All the same, Metatron was never excluded or rejected, Gabriel wasn't like that at all. Gabriel perhaps was the most open minded of the Archangel's and maybe that was his downfall back then and perhaps it'll be his downfall in years to come. But not today. 

Right now though what he was and wasn't impressed with didn't matter. Right now he was enjoying a bath because apparently Crowley demanded him to be clean. Gabriel could hear two demons in the other room making the bed, whispering to each other. Each coming up with speculation on what was so important about Gabriel and who he was. The little punks were even cracking jokes about it. 

Gabriel found it amusing, Crowley was about ready to go in there and split them in two. Gabriel of course kept stopping him with because let children talk. And the demons were not even in their fifties, not including their human ages. Eventually Gabriel gets out and waltz right into the bedroom before they could even get half way to the door, he was stark naked so his vessel was clearly unmistakably male. However he did inform them that he didn't really have a gender so he was neither, there speculations was invalid. 

“You're impossible...” Crowley commented and sent a look towards the two young demons that Gabriel could tell sent shivers down their spines. Gabriel waved good bye to them, he hoped not an actual good bye because they seemed to be amusing to play with later on when he's bored. Pranks were way too fun to really consider stopping. 

“And yet you're not making me leave yet.” Gabriel pointed out as he sat on the bed, cross legged and a lollipop hanging loosely from his mouth. The wrapper was on the ground much to Crowley's disapproval. It was handy popping things like sugary sweets into existence, he's became a bit of a glutton for them. Blames it on keeping up appearances which isn't all that wrong. 

“You wouldn't leave even if I wished you to.” Crowley forced out as he found a housecoat and threw it at Gabriel, truthfully Crowley didn't mind the view that much Gabriel can sense but the demon was a bit odd for his kind. Gabriel's injuries were still present and not yet healed. It came down to out of sight, out of mind. 

“Nope.” Gabriel acknowledged because Gabriel knows he wouldn't have been forced to leave anyway. Why bring him here just to make him leave, Crowley was a moody guy but not enough to put himself out of his own way to do something the hard way. He finds loopholes regularly as it was. 

Getting comfortable Gabriel regarded the demon for a moment and his own situation. Funny how things work out and change and evolve. Funny and horrible and hopeful and down right chaotic at times. Gabriel was in all purposes damaged goods. Broken and betrayed and changed by brothers he loved and loves still. Gabriel was used and uses others. All while passing on messages, catching individual people in his schemes and tricks for reasons that a Trickster would single them out for. 

“You said something will unfold in possibly thirty years, what were you meaning?” Crowley asked, digging for information like any good scheming king would, how else would he get to where he was today being that he is only a mere crossroad demon. Gabriel smiled at that. 

Yes what would happen in thirty years from now? A woman elected as president, the third one but not in a row. Maybe, that future is still unwritten and it all depends on how she does in school she just started in Grade one and no doubt meeting what will be her best friend for life. Or perhaps the murder of a school bus of children if Gabriel chooses to stay out of Toronto in the next ten years. 

Lots could happen. Lots of possibilities and some having Gabriel raging and happy and sad and satisfied. 

“Evolution pumpkin. Evolution.” Gabriel answered honestly as he watched Crowley who processed the information. This time processing wrong. Something that has been known to happen after all Crowley's not perfect. 

“Of what, humans. Impossible.” Crowley gave a snort to that idea, and Gabriel couldn't help but let a small satisfied smile slide onto his face. Evolution of that sort won't happen for awhile yet. Like the dinosaurs had, humans have a long period to go. 

“And one time the world was believed to be flat and it was impossible for something to be round and not at the centre of the universe. But in this case, ya not humans. Unless they suddenly get an X gene and become mutants... Have a Professor X and everything...” Gabriel joked, he couldn't help it after all in a sense it was apart of who he is now and has been for quite some time. It was normal for him. Just like any other emotional response he's been known to have including the severe ones. 

“Shut it. Evolution of what.” Crowley forced out, Gabriel swore he started to see a vein pulsing as a response due to Gabriel's unwillingness to answer seriously right off the bat. 

“You tell me to sh...” Gabriel started to say, if he got the chance to finish he would have sarcastically stated 'you tell me to shut up then ask me a question, make up your mind will you'. But of course luck wasn't allowing that to happen. 

“Gabriel!” Crowley snapped impatiently, Gabriel just gave a shrug as a response to the shrug, although an answer already forming on his lips. 

“Angels, the evolution of angels. Their thought process, individuality. They learn and they grow and they evolve.” Gabriel answered halfheartedly, there was a lot he wasn't saying. What happens when that happen, what might happen when that happens. Who and what will be leading the way. Not to mention what happens regarding humans and this small little planet. 

Gabriel can see clearly that it was an answer that Crowley didn't expect or welcome too much. But then again, Crowley was the King of Hell and he eventually will be facing a civil war rather then just a take over. Gabriel will not get involved, but he will hint here and there because from the events coming and passing it would do well to have the devil you know in the big boss's office then a burn everything down destructive Knight of Hell taking over the said office considering the changes taking place. 

“Relax Crowley. It could be a good thing for you, the world doesn't burn down and your deals go on in proper pace. Humans will continue a steady stream up or down, their choice after all. Like clockwork.” Gabriel soothes because how can he not, the demon was moody at the moment and Gabriel didn't want to deal with other people's emotions when his own were finally calming down for the moment. Call him selfish for that, but he really didn't care at the moment. Instead he bit through the hard candy and finished it. 

But that will come later, after all Abaddon still had to make her way out of the little spot Gabriel shoved her in. She was in the way after all and Gabriel did her a mercy, the only one she'll be getting. 

Crowley complained about it, but relented for now. Instead just took his bed over again and Gabriel was forced to go along with it and take part in an activity Crowley likes to carry out due to the fact that he's a bit of a lazy individual every now and again. 

Crowley went to sleep. Which was comical considering the fact that one he doesn't need to sleep and two he's got enemy number one next to him. After all Archangels and angels were never really on good terms with demons and demons not on good terms with anything heavenly. But then again, Gabriel was an oddball as it was. 

So he followed suit and stole himself a nap on a sinfully comfortable bed.


	19. Chapter 19

Gabriel found himself sitting in a small out of the way restaurant in town that isn't all that noticeable on the map unless you actively search for it. His wounds have all but healed, well the physical ones. There are wounds that will never heal like one set of his wings may just be bone now but they're not healed. They ache with every move but Gabriel was used to the pain at this point, he's lived a long time with it. And then there was the unseen wounds. The emotional ones.

They still made his moods constantly shifting from one to another at the best of times and unpredictable at the worst.

On Earth it has been a few weeks since his fight with Metatron and the whole situation where things came out that Gabriel wasn't entirely fond of coming to light. Gabriel kept an eye on Metatron who was busy sulking still at his weakened form and having to deal with the fact that he now has humanly functions like needing the bathroom or eating regularly. Turns out he wasn't too fond of it.

Castiel was trying to get Gabriel to go back to Heaven, tell his story because the little angel was taking a page out of the humans book by sharing history so it doesn't get repeated again. Gabriel of course pointed out that those who know history also are doomed to know when it's repeating. Castiel was stubborn though, turns out he wasn't backing off on the fact that it could help deter some and if it does that then isn't it good enough.

Gabriel has yet to agree or disagree with Castiel.

The Winchester's were doing what they did best in between the angst and hunts, it was slow but things were being mended with those two idiots. Gabriel did pop in at times, though they didn't know it, and in a sense prank them. Or made their situation very difficult depending on his moods. Castiel never approved but that did nothing to stop Gabriel.

The angels didn't approach Gabriel but they didn't back off either. He had to literally go into hiding again just to get a break from them. Which brought him to this little restaurant with a waitress who had three children half grown and working as a single parent. She was tired, Gabriel can see that so he was easing her troubles a bit here and there. He was in a good mood.

Behind him the door chimed as someone entered. Demonic. Not as powerful as other demons but Gabriel knows this demon and knows for a fact that power isn't the only way to get to the top. Gabriel took another bite of his pancakes covered with chocolate syrup with a smile. Crowley was another story altogether during these past weeks.

Who would have thought that Gabriel would ever get pampered by a demon. Well, if you count being snapped at or yelled at or almost lit on fire more then once as pampering. Despite the threats and posturing, Crowley never went far enough to actually do damage. Gabriel once asked him why he simply stated that the sex was worth being semi patient with Gabriel and hold back in the whole trying to cause harm thing.

Gabriel was rather amused by that memory.

_Crowley looked like he was going to throw another tantrum at the question, but Gabriel wanted to know why Crowley was being nice for a demon's standard._

_“The sex is good enough to tolerate your insane presence.” Crowley answered with a shrug while looking at his nearly destroyed tie with disdain, apparently he had favorite ties and that was one of them. Gabriel didn't really know why, it was a boring grey one and Gabriel always figured the demon wore too much dark depressing colours as it is._

_“Sex? Lust is a sin you know.” Gabriel stated, though the chuckling that came with it simply showed that he wasn't really all that serious in what he was saying._

_“Demon remember.” Crowley reminded and with that Gabriel decided to let the moment slip away because neither of them were really built for what Dean would dub as chick flick moments. What they had wasn't always friendly or kind but it was something they both required at the time._

Crowley sat down across from Gabriel, Gabriel offered pie but Crowley turned his nose up at it. He was a bit fussy after all despite the fact that Crowley liked to indulge in some things.

“Castiel is still trying to let Heaven know what has happened with you.” Crowley stated, it wasn't a question after all both he and Gabriel knows this. Gabriel shrugged slightly as he polished off his breakfast meal in the afternoon.

“Stubborn little angel...” Gabriel commented as he pushed the plate away from him and started in on the waffles. He was being a bit of a glutton with food at the moment, but it's not his fault the cook here was just that good. Maple syrup soaked the plate. Crowley scoffed at that plate too before looking a bit annoyed at the mention of Castiel being stubborn. Crowley knows that first hand.

“You will do it, we both know it. You just like doing things on your own terms.” Crowley pointed out after he ordered a coffee, it was Gabriel's turn to scoff at something Crowley ordered. It was so boring, who would want just coffee?

“I'm waiting until times are right in Heaven.” Gabriel explained calmly, it's not like he's giving away anything that Crowley could really use in the demon's own benefit and despite the thing they have going Gabriel won't fool himself. Crowley is very much a demon first and foremost. But he was also Gabriel's demon so that meant Gabriel wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

“Times are right?” Crowley questioned, though most likely getting some form of an idea of what Gabriel meant. The demon was just humouring him though and so asking for clarification.

“Castiel is again at lead and leading Heaven to the future with the help of a few other little leaders of little pockets of angels. When they're ready I will return and tell my story then. After all as a messenger I have a keen sense of knowing when it's time to speak and when it's the worst time to say a word.” Gabriel explained calmly with a shrug and it was true. As a messenger among other things he had to have a keen sense of when to pass on that message because if he gives it too soon it could do damage and if he waits to long then it would be to late.

Timing was everything.

And speaking of timing, Gabriel felt that the perfect time was coming up to visit his brother's. Not Castiel or any of Heaven's locals. But two in a cage.

Michael and Lucifer. His beloved and cherished brothers. And brothers he would love to strangle every now and again, but hey that's what siblings do at times.

“Lets go to Hell...” Gabriel stated out of the blue while he remembered a time when he was sitting in the mouth of the Cage not too close to be suck up into the Cage along with Lucifer. He was unseen most of the time and often found himself shuddering with the earthquakes created by an angered and trapped Fallen Archangel. Gabriel remembered his heart breaking at every angered yell. It was then he spoke even though Lucifer never heard a thing.

“What?” Crowley honestly looked shocked when he said that, like it was the last thing he expected to hear and it probably was.

“You heard me just fine Crowley, you're not deaf. You mentioned once last week that you were curious about what I look like. On Earth I could cause too much damage, I don't think it would be a good idea to take you to Heaven yet. So let's go to Hell, I want to see my brothers anyway.” Gabriel calmly stated as he pushed the second plate away, this time only half eaten. Gabriel snapped up the money needed for the meal and a handsome tip for the waitress.

It took a good few minutes to convince the King of Hell that this was okay. Crowley's curiosity ended up playing to Gabriel's favour and soon enough with a spread of his wings he took a plunge and slipped past every defence that normally would make it hard for the uninvited to get in and hard for some to get out.

Crowley was there when Gabriel landed in front of a cave that held the echoes of angered Archangels taking it out on each other. The demon was a bit wary about the location, but wasn't leaving because he was curious and he wanted to see what Gabriel had to show him.

Timing was everything in Gabriel's opinion and this was possibly perfect time to reveal himself for the first time in so very long. And he figured why not show himself to Crowley who despite his nature has stuck around through the whole mess.


	20. Crowley's Chapter

If Crowley was to be honest, and he prided himself with being honest compared to some if not most demons, he would tell you that he did not expect to be the one to take an angel as a lover of sorts. Let alone an Archangel. Naomi didn't count and that was a mistake that took him right out of time and location. He got in supreme trouble for it and he was lucky Alastair let him back off the rack.

After that Crowley didn't make a mistake so careless.

He made sure to think things through. He refused to take anything for granted and underestimate possible threats like most of his kind did. When Crowley planned he made sure to come up with back up plans and sometimes traps that can assist him. When Crowley made to attack he didn't just attack you in one way. He attacked everything about you from what you stand for to your person in sometimes uncreative ways and sometimes in very creative ways. It depends on what works best for that situation.

The Winchester's can testify to this.

But none of that really prepared him for his lover. Lover was a safe term because despite four letters it didn't mean love. It just meant sex in very creative ways. Crowley was a demon, demons didn't do petty things like that.

Then why was it he found himself in such situations of trying to calm an enraged or erratic Archangel broken by betrayals and time? If anything he was siding with the Archangel the most, though that could be because he wasn't the type of fool who would reject having a powerful ally on your side and for the most part Gabriel was on his side sort of.

Only Gabriel said that Crowley couldn't open the gates to Hell. Was Crowley supposed to be okay with that? Obey the insane Archangel?

It was a simple answer unfortunately. And the answer was yes.

So in a sense that all lead him to where he was now with Gabriel. Only Gabriel wasn't in an unassuming vessel munching on candy or snapping his fingers and creating things or places. Crowley wasn't even sure how he was able to see this. Normally seeing an angel's let alone an Archangel's true form would kill you. Yet here was Crowley standing in Hell staring at a giant form in front of a cave opening where Lucifer and Michael were trapped.

Crowley looked up and down and marvelled at it's-his-her?'s height. Two massive sets of wings spread out and rope that shouldn't exist was untied to release what should have been the third set of wings. There was nothing left of those but cleaned off bone. Not a speck of flesh left. There was faint scars and deep scars showing that Gabriel didn't live an easy life. But such is the life of a weapon and soldier betrayed and tormented.

Three heads Crowley noted but some of them didn't seem right, like they changed somewhere along the way. It seemed rather uncomfortable. One of a giant face that was screaming, yellow or golden eyes but it was hard to tell from where Crowley was standing. The middle seemed the most natural and not that unique if you asked Crowley. The final head was clearly something demonic, Crowley's favorite you could say. All three heads in front of what could be described as a border or something.

 **'Halo.'** Gabriel provided calmly. Though rather then one voice it was three that were perfectly in sync. Crowley mildly noted that it didn't look like any halo that he's ever seen but then this wasn't your every day seraph or angel.

All in all, the massive form was impressive. Crowley frowned though when he spotted the number on what could be considered Gabriel's left hip.

“One of fifty...” Crowley stated out loud to himself. He figured what it was and wasn't entirely sure if he liked it located there or not.

'The number of my Garrison.' Gabriel calmly said. Crowley looked up and noted that the heads were looking at him either straight on or through the corners of their eyes. It was a bit off putting to say the least. Crowley ignored that and took notice of the remnants of shackles on wrists and ankles.

Gabriel didn't have to say anything about that, they both knew that Crowley was aware of how those got there. And for the first time in a long time Crowley felt a pang of something that made him want to react in rather uncomfortable ways. And to slaughter Raphael despite not standing a chance against the deceased being.

“I'll give you this angel, you're big.” Crowley had to say, how could he not. Gabriel was massive and hints of Castiel's height was only two thirds of this size. But Crowley couldn't be sure, he's only saw glimpses of the traitorous angel's wings.

A chuckle, three in fact. One with a mocking tone, one with an amused and one with an angered overtone to it. All in all, it was unnerving.

 **'Would you then believe me when I say that I am the smallest of my brothers, of Archangels anyways.'** Gabriel said, amusement clearly picked out and focused on. He found it to be an honest headache with the contradictions this angel had going on at the moment.

“Bullshit.” Crowley cursed himself for that reaction, it was so distastefully...

human.

Another chuckle and Crowley seethed before he found himself being manhandled into Gabriel's grip as the Archangel stood to full height and tucked his wings back in rather then showing them off like a peacock in Crowley's opinion. The bones still touched the ground.

Despite being something that can't really be killed by being dropped, Crowley was not amused. All he could smell was ozone and hints of chocolate. Crowley could feel the power practically surrounding this being in a lazy confident way. Somehow it blotted out the scents found in Hell.

It really didn't take long after that though for Crowley to demand to be put down, he did try to simply remove himself from Gabriel's grip but failed miserably so. In the end he simply held on for the ride as Gabriel turned them around somehow without really damaging his third set of wings. But then Gabriel did have years of practice.

Crowley gave a sigh and a huff and let Gabriel have this moment before he throws a full on tantrum if that's what it took.

One thing was for sure, the outcome of the whole thing was something he couldn't complain about aside from the gates remaining only partially open in spots from past tampering. He still held the position of King of Hell, Heaven for the most part will leave him be hopefully and the Winchester's were no longer trying to seal the door on him.

He knows Abaddon will be back one day, when she finds her way out of whatever situation Gabriel snapped her into. When that happens he'll have to go against her for the supreme position. Gabriel won't intervene for the most part, something Crowley was glad for because it's nice to have a not so secret ace in the hole should the situation be needed.

Until then Crowley was oddly enough satisfied with things.

He was getting sentimental in his old age...

A chuckle was heard and one massive flap of wings they were back on Earth and rather then looking at something massive he was eye to eye with Gabriel in his vessel.

“Was your need to visit Hell satisfied?” Crowley asked as he casually found a spot in front of a large television made larger by a snap of fingers with the unwanted sight of popcorn in large bowls appeared on Crowley's expensive coffee table.

“Yes and I wasn't kidding when I said you're visiting Heaven one day.” Gabriel commented while Crowley watched the menu screen pop up telling him they were watching the movie Legion. Crowley frowned, why would he want to watch this movie anyway?

Crowley sincerely hoped that Gabriel was joking. Why would he, a demon, want to go there for? There was nothing there for him. Cursing that idea he reluctantly saved his coffee table from the popcorn and set it on his lap. What a crap movie at least he could have picked something he wouldn't spend the entire time correcting movie mistakes and laughing at how serious someone played him as.

Of course Crowley mentioned this which prompted an instant reply and Gabriel banned from the bedroom and to the couch. Which would have been fine if Crowley didn't wake up in his room sleeping on the couch while his bed was in the living room and Gabriel eating popcorn and skittles on it.

Was this going to be his life from now on?

He hoped not because so far he's not very pleased with it.


End file.
